Swept Away By Love
by ellodereitsmehere
Summary: When the host club goes to a beach outside of Tokyo, Hikaru and Haruhi experience trouble when they are swept away by a wave and brought to an uncharted island. What will happen? Will Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship become closer? How will the two brothers cope with this? Read to find out! NOTE: I will be posting a new chapter every day until I say the story is over. So check in!
1. Let's go to the beach!

Okay well this is my first time posting a story so i hope I'm doing this right

but this is what the story's about:The host club decides to go to the beach. An ACTUAL beach. Not one owned by anybody. But at an unfortunate moment when both Hikaru and Haruhi are in the water a huge wave comes and separates them from the group. They find themselves on an island and together have to support each other until help comes .

And so the story begins:

The school day had just ended and so the host club as usual gathered in music room #3. Haruhi came late because she spent some time after school studying in the library. When she walked in the room Tamiki was running around frantically, talking to himself.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stood in front of the door. He suddenly stopped and stared at her wide eyed for a moment. Then he rushed up to her hugging her tightly,

"Oh Haruhi! Your okay! Why were you so late?" She pushed him away from her and wiped dust off her uniform, "I was just in the library. What? Can I not study?" she asked quite harshly (or at least harsh enough for Tamiki) So he went to the corner of the room as he always did.

"I wouldn't get too upset with him Haruhi," said Kyeoya, "He was only worried about you, although it was an idiotic reason for so." Sighing Haruhi gave up on them and headed over to a table to sit down.

"Hey Haruhi!" the twins called in a unison, "You wanna go swimming?" Hunni- Sempi suddenly leaped out of his chair and got all excited

"Oh yeah Haru-chan! We're going to the beach! It's gonna be really fun! Right Takashi?"

"Yeah"

"Well...I guess" she said not sure if they were going to bring the ladies like they did last time. As if reading her mind, Kyeoya said,

"Don't worry Haruhi. The ladies will not be going with us this time. Hikaru and Kaoru convinced me to be a little more lenient and let you have some time where you can be yourself"

"uh..thanks"

"So now..." began Hikaru,

"is the best part!" Kaoru finished. Suddenly a swarm of bathing suits was surrounded behind the two of them.

"Time to pick one!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Realizing it was pointless to try and argue, Haruhi strolled down the aisle of bathing suits looking for one that she might want to wear on their swimming trip. In the middle of her scrolling she realized that they were all bikinis.

"Guys! I don't want a bikini!"

Smiling devilishly they said at the same time, "Too bad!" Then running to get a pink bikini with small orange flowers on it, they held it up in front of her. "I think this one would look _perfect _on you" they said, once again at the time with was frankly starting to annoy Haruhi. Letting out a sigh she knew that if she tried to refuse, they would just get their twin maids to force it on her.

"Okay fine I'll wear it. Are we going to the same beach we did last time?"

Replying to her question, Kyeoya said, "No. Unfortunately my family is hosting an outing there so that reservation is being used at the time being. This time we are going to be going to the actual ocean."

"But...I don't have a passport.." she reminded them.

"That's why..."

"We got you a fake one!" said the twins, Kaoru starting and Hikaru ending.

A worried expression cast over Haruhi's face, "But...couldn't we get in trouble?"

"Oh no need to worry about that," explained Kyeoya, "with all of our families combined you wouldn't get into much trouble if you were caught. But in my honest opinion I think we did a magnificent job faking your passport." He handed Haruhi the fake passport so she could see it. She examined it and saw that as he had said, it was indeed very real looking. For a second she thought maybe she actually did get one but just forgot. Tamiki, who has finally recovered and is out of the corner, said

,

"Okay! Lets go to the beach!"

Okay so that was chapter 1 i guess. Like i said I've never posted a story on here before so I am really hoping I did it right. If I did then give me reviews! Sorry you didn't get to read about them going to the beach yet. It'll be in the next chapter. I'm going to post new chapters every day so check in tomorrow!


	2. Taken Away

**Okay so this chapter was kind of irritating because I had typed it all then when I go to submit it, BAM! My internet stops working! So I had to re write it all over again. So I am trying to make better chapters because the last one kind of went by fast and wasn't all that detailed so I want to do better. Well, that's all I really have to say so yeah. Enjoy!**

Haruhi climbed out of the car along with the other host club members. There was a dirt path in front of them which she guessed would lead them down to the beach. Right now, they were in a small parking lot. She could tell that this was obviously not a place owned by rich people. But that didn't mean that she didn't like it. She liked the fact that instead of gravel there was dirt, and that there was a lot of trees surrounding her. There seemed to be a lot of big rocks there too but she liked it all. The fact that the only human made thing that she could see around her, was the car. She loved wildlife and this was the place for it. She looked over to the other hosts, expecting to see a look of disgust from their faces, because being rich like they were, you would think they would find a place like this crummy, but all she saw was smiles on their faces and excitement in their eyes. She guessed that they were excited for being able to go swimming.

Once they were ready to go, Kyoya led the way down the path to the beach. Haruhi loved the scenery around her. It was like being in a jungle, except that there was way less trees and not as many animals around. Maybe a bird or two. But she still liked being surrounded by trees. The others, of course, were paying no attention to their surroundings. They were just looking ahead ready for the beach to finally become in their sight. Of course she didn't expect them to be at all intrigued by it like she was, so she just joined in in their excitement.

After they had all been walking for a bit, Haruhi wondered if they would ever get there, but finally they came to an opening in the trees and a sandy blanket spread out before them. There was a lot of small hills formed in the sand, and there was also a few gigantic boulders that outlined the beach. There was a large space where the sand was laid, but it was nothing compared to the ocean. As Haruhi neared closer, she saw that it seemed to go out forever. A never ending expanse of water was held out before her. She stood for a moment, marveling the peace of the ocean, but it was all interrupted when two cannons came sprinting past her and splashed into the water. Sighing, she shook her head. She should've known that she wasn't going to get much peace and quiet with them around. She looked around her sandy surroundings to see what the others hosts were doing. Looking over to a patch of shade, she saw Hunny making a sand castle with his cousin Mori. Over near the back of the beach, she saw Kyoya typing away on his computer on a lawn chair that he had brought along. Now, the twins were out of the water and they were more in the center of the beach harassing Tamaki. Looking down and realizing that she was still wearing her clothes over her bathing suit (which she had been forced to bring) she started to remove her day clothes so that she could go in the water. Looking over and realizing that she was now in her bathing suit, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru(a.k.a the three idiots) came running towards her and squishing her into a tight embracing hug telling her how cute she looked in her bathing suit.

She was finally able to struggle out of their grasp, but she was not able to retrieve her balance and kind of "skipped" forward a bit before falling down stomach deep into the water. The three of them just stared at her for a minute trying to decide if it was their fault or not she fell in the water before Hikaru had walked into the water and reached a hand out to her, "Here, " he offered, " Let me help you up" Smiling she reached her hand out to grab his, but right before they touched, a gigantic wave came from behind them and crashed in front of them, causing them to get stuck in it. Quickly, before the two of them got separated and flew off to different directions, Haruhi grabbed the older twin's hand and held it tightly as the unstoppable current of the wave pulled and pushed them into different directions until they were no where near the beach they had departed from.

Kaoru watched in horror with the other hosts as his brother and best friend got swept away in the wave. This was once of the biggest waves he had ever seen! How would they survive that? When the wave died down, he had expected to see them somewhere in sight, but all he saw was the emptiness of the ocean. Realizing that his brother and friend were nowhere close by he began to panic. It was like he had just got stabbed in the throat with a knife. That wave was so big, who knows how far away they were? Why was he just standing there? He had to find them! Maybe they weren't actually that far away after all. He began to run towards the deadly water to find his companions but a two pairs of arms held him back. "Let me go!" he yelled at Hunny and Mori. "Kao- Chan, it's no use! They are too far away! You won't be able to find them just by swimming!" Hunny begged the younger twin to calm down.

Realizing that there was no way he would be able to escape their grasp, he stopped struggling. When feeling him calm down, they slowly let go of him, letting him sit down. What was happening? Was this all real? It couldn't be. It just couldn't! What was he going to do now? The two most important people in his life had just got pulled away from him. Would he even ever see them again? For all he knew, the wave could've killed them! They could've hit their head hard on a rock and died! And even if that didn't do the job, they couldn't just live out in the ocean could they? They would starve for sure. Kaoru dug his head into his hands. It was all his fault. If they hadn't hugged Haruhi like that then Hikaru wouldn't have had to help her up and they would still be there! Panic was taking over him and although he saw the mouths move of his fellow hosts as they came toward him, he could not hear a single word that they were saying. His eyes blurred up and he wasn't sure if he was crying or if it was just becoming hard to see. Before he knew it, all of the hosts had surrounded him and were trying to talk to him. But he still had no idea what they were saying. It didn't matter. Unless they were telling him exactly where Haruhi and Hikaru were, then he didn't care. He started to feel thirsty and tried to get up to get something to drink. But when he stood up, all he could do was take a couple of steps before he just collapsed again. As he laid there on his back, he had never felt so alone. He felt he was back in middle school except his brother wasn't there. He was all alone. They were gone. The two people who had understood him the most and had mattered to him the most were gone. As all the thoughts formed into his head, he was beginning to be able to see less and less before he had finally blacked out.

**Okay! Well I hope you liked chapter two of this! Did you think the ending with Kaoru's "panic attack" was too dramatic? yes? no? I don't know. I just figured since the twins were so close that they would freak out. Oh! And I'm thinking about renaming this story! Hikaru and Haruhi Lost On An Island is just so bland -_- but if you guys have any suggestions on a good name for this feel free to tell me! In the next chapter (which I will be posting some time tomorrow because I'm not a liar!) will tell about what happens to Hikaru and Haruhi. So look back tomorrow for more! ^_^ Reviews please!**


	3. Reactions

**Wow! Thanks! I am so happy that you guys like it! And thanks to Square Root Of Three for the new title! In this chapter you get to hear what happened to Hikaru and Haruhi! Enjoy! (Oh and sorry for the chapters being so short. It always seems like I'm writing more than I actually am because it takes longer) **

Hikaru flickered his eyes opened and slowly sat up. Looking around his surroundings he could tell that they weren't at the beach anymore. He looked out towards the water trying to see if he could sight the others somewhere out there but he saw nothing. He looked over beside him and saw Haruhi laid out next to him asleep. _What happened?_ he thought shaking his head. Then sudden realization struck him as he remembered the recent _e_vents. The wave crashing over him and Haruhi, the sudden shock as she grabbed his hand and they were unraveled into the horrors of the ocean. The total fear that pulsed through his veins and the certainty that death was awaiting him. He remembered when he had looked up to the enormous amount of water over weighing him. Then when he looked back, all he could see was the hosts staring at them and the look of horror on Kaoru's face. _Kaoru..._ "Kaoru!" he yelled out. His brother had no idea where he was or what had happened to him. What would Kaoru do with out him? What would _he_ do with out _Kaoru_?! They had never been apart before!

Haruhi woke up to the sound of Hikaru's shouting and before she knew it he was running towards the water. _What is he doing?_ she thought. She had never seen him panic like that before. Then she heard what he was yelling about. Kaoru. "Hikaru come back!" she called out to him, but he dived into the water and started swimming. "Hikaru!" she called out again. She saw him stop and turn back at her. She saw that his muscles were tense and that he was ready to fight off a mentor if that meant returning to his brother, but she knew he had no chance. That wave had been enormous and as big as it was, who knew how far away they were from the beach? It was just too risky to try and find their way back. _Besides, _she thought staring into the water, _who knows how many d_angerous _creatures could be lurking in these abandoned waters. _"I can't!" he called back to her, "He's my brother! I can't just leave him without making any attempt to try and find him!" She understood why he was so upset. They were closer than anyone and they hated leaving each other's side. When they didn't know where the other one was or how they were doing, it must've been painful for them. She knew he wasn't going to listen right away if she told him to come back because it was no use searching, so she thought of something else that might lure him to come back. " Well..," she began to persuade, "I don't think you're going to get very far if you haven't gotten any rest," she knew that he always acted before he thought and that sooner or later he would realize how pointless it would be to go searching for him. "I just was resting!" he yelled, "I practically just woke up!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. This guy was more stupid than she thought, "Yeah. Right after being hit against rocks, torn up by fish, and getting thrown around through the water! That must've been some relaxing sleep you got there." She saw his face and muscles loosen up. She had got him. He was looking down at his arms and legs as if trying to decide if he was too exhausted to do anything or if he had enough energy left. Realizing his weakness, he strutted back to the island.

As Hikaru walked along the sand to join his friend, he was still upset about the whole incident. He should be looking for Kaoru right now! Who cares if he's exhausted? Re uniting with his brother should be more important than rest. Of course though, those words were a lot easier to say than act out. He felt like he was going to collapse at any minute. He almost did once too, but Haruhi was there to help him re gain balance. "Where are we supposed to rest?" he supposed that Haruhi was just as tired as he was and wanted some well earned sleep too. He saw her look around, and then saw her point her finger towards a group of trees. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess it_'s _better than just laying out here in the open._ Groggily following his companion, they settled amongst the shaded trees. It felt nice having his propped up by the tree behind him, and the cool air masking his face. For a moment he actually felt relaxed but the worry of his brother could not release out side of his head. He realized that what Haruhi had said was right. They didn't know how far away they were from the beach. They were miles away, and it would probably take days for him to reach the others. And maybe not even that. What if he headed out in the wrong direction? It would take forever for him to find them, if he even did at all. "How are you feeling?" he looked up to see big brown eyes hovering over him. He smiled, happy that she had stopped him from going through all that trouble, "I'm fine. What about you? You must be as tired as me," he saw her laugh a little, "Yeah, I'm tired but I'm not the one who went racing off to go swimming right after I woke up," Her laugh must have been contagious, for he started to laugh too, "Yeah, I guess I was kind of an idiot a back there,"

"Is that anything new?" Haruhi teased. She was happy that he had calmed down and realized how much trouble it could've been for both of them if he had swam away without coming back. She didn't know what she would do if she were alone at that mysterious island, and the constant worry of whether Hikaru was okay would gnaw on her like a bone. Of course, she was concerned about the others, but she knew that the other hosts would be okay. It was them she was worried about. How were they going to get off this island? How were they going to survive? She had once taken a survivor class in middle school and although she didn't remember everything that she had been taught back then, she would have to use some of the information that she did remember to help them out of this mess alive. She laid down next to Hikaru as they watched the peace seeming ocean (which they had learned from experience was not as peaceful as it may have seemed) and after watching Hiakru's eyes close as he drifted of to sleep, she soon did so to.

"What's wrong with Kaoru?" a girl asked. The host club was open for business. Although Tamaki wanted to have it closed until they found Hikaru and Haruhi, Kyoya argued that that could take too long and were not going to keep their customers waiting. They had decided not to tell them about their friends' disappearance in order to not cause an uproar of panic, (Sure Kaoru was still panicked but at least he was calm and quiet about it. The ladies would be screaming and tearing the place up, and frankly, Kyoya did not want to deal with replacing that stuff that they broke) but instead they told them that they had to be out of school for a while, and did not know when they would be returning. "He must be upset that Hikaru can't be here at school with him," another girl said. "Aw! That's so sad! But at least you get to see him when you go home right?" Kaoru dug his head into his arms. They didn't even know what had really happened to his brother. He wished he could just stay home and forget about the rest of the world until he saw Hikaru again, but that couldn't happen. As much as he had refused that morning to go to school, his mother forced him out of bed and out the door. So he had to go through the day in misery. He had planned on going to home right after his last class but when he was ready to leave, Hunny was pulling on his arm begging him to go, and who could say no to Hunny? So he went, although at this moment he really wished he hadn't. It was embarrassing. When his brother was there, they loved getting all the attention and being gawked at, but now he just wanted to leave him alone. And as much as they pretended to feel sorry for him, they all thought he would still get to see Hikaru when he got home. Oh, how he wished. He wouldn't be this upset if he was only on a leave from school. He would much rather that instead of what really happened. For all he knew, he was never going to see him again. Words wouldn't be able to describe how lucky he would be if he saw him again. He imagined him laying on the couch of the Hitachiin mansion when he hears a door close behind him. He could imagine him looking up to see who it was and seeing his brother standing right in front of him. He saw himself run over to give him a hug and he felt tears start to run down his face. "Aw look! He's crying!" he heard one of the girls say in reality. He had to force himself to stop, wipe away his tears, and stand up. He looked at everyone around him, including the other hosts, shook his head, and walked out of the room. He was going home. There was no way he was going to stay there another minute. They were all just making things worse.

**Okay so I guess a _little _longer? Not quite? I don't know but what do you guys think? Sorry I didn't show as much of Hikaru and Haruhi as I wanted. But I didn't think it was time to get into the whole them trying to figure out how to survive thing yet. But anyways check back in tomorrow! And leave a review on your way out! Whether it's saying something good or bad about the story, I like hearing your opinions! **


	4. Adjusting

**Okay so sorry if this chapter isn't as good because I'm really not thinking well and I'm like incredibly tired right now. BUT I will try. So yeah...well enjoy I guess!**

Hikaru woke up with a start. He had had a terrible nightmare and it wasn't going to be easy to get that out of his head. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he scanned the island, looking for Haruhi. She wasn't next to him when he woke up, and he figured that she had gotten up to do something. It's not like she'd stick around just to wait for him to wake up right? Slowly, he brought himself to stand up. His muscles were screaming with pain still, but at least he wasn't so tired anymore. Beginning to walk in to the dense woodland he looked around wearily. Who knew what was in there? What kind of dangerous or poisonous animals lurking in the shadows? He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that right now. The shade from the trees cooled him down and eased his nerves. Although he would much rather be at home right now, he knew he would have to adjust and deal with his surroundings and where they were. Suddenly he came to a small clearing and saw Haruhi next to an enormous tree and seemed to be doing something. Hikaru wasn't quite sure what she was doing. From an average person's eye, it would look as if she was trying to build a tree house, but he didn't think she was really into that kind of stuff. "Hey Hikaru!" he heard her call out to him, "Look at this!" He walked over to where she was standing and looked up at the giant tree that hung above him. Far up, he could see the makings of a tree house. Yes, there was no doubt.

"What.." he began, pointing upwards, "is that?" He knew that tree houses didn't just come naturally in nature, but did Haruhi really make that? He didn't even know that she knew _how_ to make stuff like that. And the best part was..it was actually made really good. He shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't be doubting his friend. Haruhi had a lot of skills that he had yet to know about.

"You like it?" he heard her say, "I woke up early and since I wasn't all that tired, I figured that we would need shelter so I came out here and built this." He looked at her impressed. So she _did_ know how to make that stuff. _Wow, _he thought, _I had no idea. _He chuckled to himself, _I guess there's still a lot to her that I don't know about her._

"Well,"he began, "It looks really good. Sorry that I couldn't help you. You should've woken me." To be honest, he was happy that she hadn't woken him. He still felt really sore from the other day, and wasn't sure if would have had it in him to get up and start building things. Especially when it was that high in the tree. Haruhi must've climbed the tree to get it up that high. _It is a good idea. I mean, if there really are dangerous things out here, then we would want to be able to get as far away from them as possible, _he thought to himself, _and it would help us sleep better too. Help give us a sense of security. _

Haruhi gave him a small smile, "Yeah, well you looked so tired. I knew that you had been through a lot, so I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I woke up really early. No one would want to wake up at that time." Hikaru smiled at his friend, happy about how lucky he was to have her there with him. He looked up again, at the shelter. Were they supposed to climb that? It was so high. If one of them were to fall off, then that would get them severally injured if not killed. He shuddered at the thought but decided not to think about it. "Come on," he heard Haruhi say and watched her begin to climb the tree. Fear that she would fall down still lingered in him, but he started to feel himself climbing the tree as well. Besides, if she _did_ fall down, he would have to be there to catch her. Climbing it though, wasn't as difficult as it had seemed,and he felt himself gliding up the trunk of the tree.

Before he knew it, they were both safely up the tree and Haruhi was leading him into the tree house. When he walked in, he was amazed. You would've thought that it had taken her days to make it. There was walls made on all four sides of them,a floor, and a roof, giving it a house sensation. As he looked at the walls, he could see that the wood was packed down tight, and there seemed to be no gaps whatsoever in the dwelling. He looked over at Haruhi, _How had she made this so perfect?_ he thought. Sure, it seemed like just a bunch of wood brought together, but the way it was fasted together and the fact that there was no errors in the making of it, impressed him. Suppose if there was a storm, then this place would be the best place to be when it happened. Sure, being in a tree wasn't normally the best option when there was a storm, but she hadn't made it too high to where there would really be a threat, but high enough to avoid anything dangerous from below. Also, with the way it was so compacted together, it would trap heat in, and make it warm. At least warm enough. She had even made a door to the tree house! It was perfect. " How did you make all of this?" he asked her. The question was still lingering in his head and was not making any attempt to leave. Smiling, Haruhi responded saying, " When I was in middle school, my dad suggested that I go to a survivor class. The teacher taught us everything about what to do if we ever got stranded in the woods, and taught us how to make tree houses like this. He was a really incredible teacher, really. We were just lucky enough to have landed somewhere where there's tons of trees." Hikaru looked at her amazed. _Wow, _he thought, _there really is more to her than I really is_ _more to her than I know. But shouldn't I know more? I mean Kaoru and I followed her around so much and annoyed her so often, surely we should've known a lot about her. Maybe I need to start paying more attention to her. _He was still concerned a little about Kaoru but at least now he could think his name without twitching. Because after all, no matter how much Kaoru may worry about him, he knew that Kaoru was okay.

But Kaoru was not okay. Everyone else seemed to think so, because he had been trying to act more normal around people by smiling and joking around occasionally but he was still as miserable as ever. As we stepped out of the limo to walk into the school, his brother was still on his mind and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he felt himself bumping into someone else, and looked up to see a girl starting to fall in front of him. Quickly, he reached down to catch her, and right when she was about to hit the ground, he felt her head lay in his arms. The girl had blonde, curly hair that went a little past her shoulders, and her face was short and her eyes were blue and shone brightly and she looked more innocent than anyone at the school. Lifting her up, he helped her gain her balance so she could stand. "I'm really sorry!" he apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going!" He was expecting some kind of angry response like 'leave me alone' or 'well then maybe you should watch where you're going!' but instead, he just heard the girl laugh, "It's okay!" he comforted him, "I wasn't really paying that much attention either. My name is Sada. How about you?" she asked holding out a hand. Giving the first _real_ smile since his brother's disappearance, he shook her hand and said, "That's a wonderful name! My name's Kaoru." Sada returned the smile, and after departing hands, they talked as they walked into the school together.

**Ooo. Looks like Kaoru has a new friend! Who is this new said 'Sada'? and what's going to happen with them? And what's going to happen with Hikaru and Haruhi over on the island? Check in tomorrow to find out. Oh! And if you have any ideas for the story then feel free to give me ideas! I've pretty much gotten through the part I've had planned out for days, so now I'm pretty much just coming up with everything as I write it. I'll try my best to fit your guys' ideas into the story. But of course nothing too crazy. :P Well, I guess I'll leave you to review!**


	5. New Customer

**Sorry I am posting this later in the day than I normally do, but on the weekends I'm normally out doing stuff. But I still posted it! **

Kaoru walked down the hallway, heading for music room 3. He didn't really want to go to the host club. He didn't have much of an act to put on if it was just him alone. Most of his day there, consisted of sympathy from fan girls. He sighed. The girls were starting to get suspicious about how long the two hosts had been gone, so they had to tell them that they were suspended. Kaoru couldn't believe that they had actually bought it. Sure, it was in Hikaru's nature to do something to get him in trouble, but Haruhi? No way. The only reason why he was still going to the host club after school was that the other members had talked him into it. Finally, he had gotten to the big door that held the music room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the familiar doors and walked inside. All of the hosts were already in act with the ladies, and when seeing him walk inside, all of his fans had left who ever they were with to see him. As usual, Kaoru was once again late. But it's not like he cared. Did he have anything to do there? Nope. As the ladies approached him, he smiled (fake) and said hello to them. Setting down his bag, he walked over to his corner with a group of people following. It was extremely boring for him, for all they did was talk about casual things like school or life. As the girls started getting bored of him, they gave him an excuse and visited another member. (An excuse as in 'Oh I forgot that I need to talk to Kyoya about something' or 'Sorry but Tamaki told me he'd teach me some things about playing piano') He didn't mind that they left. It's not like it was surprising or anything. Why would they want to hang out with a boring old lump like him? He was tired. He had stayed up late the night before, working on last minute homework. He dug his head in his arms, trying to fall asleep, when he heard the opening and closing of the door of the room. He thought about who it could be. All of the hosts were there, and it seemed like all the original guests were there, so who was it? He was about to lift his head up, but when he heard Tamaki say ,"It seems like we have a new member. Welcome to the host club" and tried romancing her, he decided not to. It was just a new customer. Who cares? It's not like she was going to choose him as her host. By the sounds of it, Tamaki's romancing failed because he heard Kyoya apologizing for being so up front. Giving up on eaves dropping, he decided to concentrate on falling asleep, but then heard foot steps walk towards him and heard a soft, familiar voice, "Kaoru." It had said. Looking up, he saw Sada in front of him smiling, a big smile.

Haruhi woke up and stretched her arms. She had slept a lot better last night than she had the night before, considering she didn't wake up in the middle of the night freezing. She looked down at Hikaru. She saw that he twitched in his sleep, but by seeing the small smile on his face, she knew he wasn't having a nightmare so she left him alone. Then suddenly her stomach growled so loud, she looked over to make sure it didn't wake up Hikaru. Luckily, it didn't. _Food. _she thought. They needed food. Yesterday, she had been so worked up on trying to build the shelter, then being too exhausted, she hadn't noticed her hunger. But now there was no escaping it. She thought back to her survivor classes. What had their teacher told them to do about food? Well one thing he had said, is to hunt. She shook her head. She didn't want to go any further into the woods alone, let alone try to kill an animal of who knows what size without a gun. No, she would have to think of something else. Their teacher had also said that if you find a river, then you could always go fishing. She smiled at that idea. They were on an island! Who needs rivers when you have the whole ocean surrounding you? And because it was the ocean, she knew that there was fish in it. Checking back to make sure Hikaru was okay, she climbed down the tree. She took a deep breath, relishing her surroundings. The sun was just coming up above the horizon, telling her that it was morning. She loved being outside this at this time of the day. The morning air felt nice and relaxing, coating her skin, and the sunrise made , everything seem even more beautiful than it already was. She looked around for a tree or something that held a reasonably thin but strong piece of wood that she could use to help make a fishing pole. It didn't take her long to soon spot out a tree with several pieces of what she was looking for, but the part that was connected to the tree was pretty thick and would need to be cut off. Digging through her pockets, she searched for something she could use to cut it with. Pulling out only a long piece of string, a screw, and some money that had gotten ruined by the water, she sighed. Nothing. Then she looked up at her's and Hikaru's shelter. Surely Hikaru had something right? He seemed like the kind of person who would have something like that. Quickly, she slid back up the tree and silently crept into the shelter. Hikaru was still asleep but not twitching anymore. Slowly, she crept over to his side and carefully started checking his pockets.

Hikaru woke up still tired, so instead of getting up he curled himself into a ball trying to go back to sleep. He snuk a glance where Haruhi had been sleeping but she wasn't there. He relaxed, getting out of his ball shape and laid flat on his side. Putting his hand under his head for support, he tried going to sleep again, but when he was almost asleep, he heard the door of the shelter open. By the lightness of the footsteps, he knew that it was just Haruhi. He kept trying to fall asleep, once he figured out that it was just her, but then he felt her hands near his waist. _What the hell is she doing?_ he thought but figured it was nothing to worry about. Haruhi always has a reason for doing things, even if they were kind of...awkward. He pretended to sleep though, and felt for every touch he felt.

_Crap!_ Haruhi thought to herself_. _There was nothing in his left side pocket that would help her. She checked his back pockets but also found nothing. There was one pocket left to check but he was laying on that one. Sighing, she tried squishing her hand underneath his body trying to find his pocket, when the red head bolted upwards. Haruhi figured that she must have woken him up trying to find his pocket. Sighing, she walked over to him so she could check his last pocket.

When Hikaru felt the hand slide underneath his body, that's when he re acted and jumped from where he was laying. He stared at Haruhi, curiosity pulsing through his interior. He expected her to look guilty for being caught, touching him in his sleep but she just gave him a 'what's your problem?' look. He saw her sigh and stand up, starting to walk towards him. He had absolutely no idea what she was doing, and stood there as she came closer. Before he knew it, they were right next to each other and Haruhi leaned towards his right. Wondering what she was going to do, he stared at her and her every move. But then, she just reached her hand into his pocket, pulling out his pocket knife. He felt his face redden and hoped she wouldn't notice. _Oh,_ he thoughtfeeling absolutely stupid,_she was just looking for my pocket knife..._ He couldn't believe what an idiot he was. Why else would she be touching him? To check his pockets! Duh! He face palmed and slid his hand down his face. "Why do you...uh...need that?" he asked her, still embarrassed of his idiocy. He saw her chuckle a little as she told him about making the fishing poles. Smiling, he nodded and offered to help her. At first she told him he didn't have to but he insisted, and together they built the fishing poles.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile when he saw Sada. Since their first encounter, they had talked and got to know each other. Even though there was still a lot about each other that they didn't know, they seemed to get along well. Plus, she was the only person who had made him release a real smile. He saw her pull out the seat in front of him and sit down. Smiling, she asked, "So you're part of the host club huh?" He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded. He felt her playfully nudge him on the shoulder, "Aw, Kaoru!" the blonde said, "Your going quiet on me!" How she had said that, he couldn't help but laugh. He looked around at everyone else in the room. A lot of them kept doing what they were doing, taking no notice of him and Sada, but some of them were looking at him, as if they didn't know he could laugh. _What the heck? _he thought _they've seen me laugh before!_ but he knew that since his brother's disappearance, he barely talked in front of anyone. For some reason, Sada was an exception...when they were alone. It would feel weird if he started babbling on like normal like he had done with Sada earlier in front of everyone in the room. He smiled at the girl sitting across from him, "Let's go into the hallway," he offered, "It's getting hot in here." She nodded and he led her out of the room, holding the door open for her to walk through first. Looking back, he saw just about everyone's eyes on him before he too walked through and closed the door behind him.

Once they were both alone, stationed against the wall next to each other, Kaoru let out a big sigh, "Okay. I can talk now" he told his female friend.

"What were they not aloud to let you talk in there?"

Kaoru was about to argue no, when he saw her bright smile and realized she was only joking. Giving her a sincere smile he told her, "Nah. It's not that. It's just I haven't really been talking a lot in front of them. It just feels weird now."

"How come?"

Now, he actually saw a little concern in her eyes. She knew something was wrong. He smiled mentally. She could see right through him. "Well..." he began, "something happened that got me real upset, and I still am actually so I guess everybody's just used to me moping around doing nothing." he told her, forcing a smile to his face. Instead of saying anything, Sada just stared at him. He knew that she wanted to know why he was upset. Sighing, he told her everything about his twin and friend getting pulled away in the current and all the events that happened that dreadful day, and the feelings that came afterwards. He made sure to also include how close he and his brother was, so she would understand why it made him to upset. "You can't tell anyone," he finished, "Kyoya told everyone they had gotten suspended so they wouldn't freak out. You're the only one outside of the group who knows."

"Well," she said, giving him a small smile, "I'm happy you told me." Even though telling the story, brought the memories back fresh, she still was making him smile. For the rest of the day until club was over, and even after that, they talked and hanged out. _Yes._ _She is going to be a good friend, _he thought at the end of the day and when he watched her head home. Maybe she could even help him get over Hikaru faster.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! Sorry if some parts seem a little sloppy. Probably from the lack of sleep but over all, I hope you liked it! Tomorrow (which I guess technically is today considering it is almost 1. Sorry it took me a while to write) I'll post the next chapter! If you have any ideas that you would like me to add to the story, feel free to tell me! Leave a review before you leave!**


	6. Sada's Secret

**Yay! So happy you guys like it! Honestly, when I'm writing it, it seems like it's not all that good, but I'm happy you think otherwise! Well this chapter is going to mainly be Sada's P.O.V. I wasn't sure if it was time to write about this yet but I was like eh what the heck. So like I said, mostly going to be about her and all but I'll make sure and add some Hikaru and Haruhi near the end! Oh and sorry there's not going to be any of Kaoru's P.O.V in this chapter. **

_"Do it Sada," she heard the rasping voice of her father say in her ear, "Do it!" She saw in front of her the wide eyes of a frightened man, crouched down on the ground. The knife in her hands shook violently. How could her father expect her to do this? As many times as she had been forced to do it before, it was always hard for her. The fear in the old man's eyes reached her heart, and she felt herself shaking her head, "No," she whispered, "I can't!" she scrunched her eyes, as small tears escaped. Why was her father making her do this? She didn't want to. She felt the grip of his hands on her shoulders tighten, to wear she had to hold in the squeals of pain. "Yes, Sada! If you don't do it, then I will!" Even though she still had her eyes closed, she could see the boiling fear of the man her father hated so much. But he was innocent. He had done nothing wrong. It was his family that her father had grudges with. Not him. So why should he have to pay? Loosening her grip on this knife, she shook her head. There was no way that she could do it. She knew she was going to pay for this later, but she couldn't just take an innocent man's life could she? Her father being enraged, grabbed the knife out of his daughter's hand and flung with full speed at the man in front of them. Sada screamed as she witnessed the sharp blade pierce through the man skull. She had fallen to her knees, when she felt a hard smack on the back of her neck, which made her release more tears. "Goddammit Sada!" he yelled, "Why didn't you do it? I shouldn't be having to do your job! You're weak! Pathetic! Useless!" She tried to stop her unstoppable tears but it was impossible. Her father was right. She was all of the above. Why couldn't she be like the daughter he wanted? As she felt a kick jab into her stomach, and was blinded by the pain, she heard her father speak once again, "From now on, you are to do as I tell you! And don't even think about disobeying!" Then smacked her hard in the back, "Do you understand me?!" he shouted. Frightfully she nodded her head. She wouldn't argue with him again. He needed to see that she wasn't weak or useless. She would do as he was told no matter what. Patting her on the shoulder, he spoke softer, "Now, in a couple of months we are moving to a small district called Ouran. We have issues with a family there known as the Hitachiin family." she nodded, listening to every word her father spoke to her. She had never heard of that family or district but knew she had to do what her father asked of her, "They have two boys- twins. You are to eliminate one of them. I don't care what you do with the other one. But by hurting one of their sons, we will hurt the whole family, got it?" She nodded once again, "Yes father. I will." Smiling, he lifted her up, "Good."_

_**A couple months later...**_

Sada slammed the door closed of her house and raced off to raced off to her room; slamming her self on top of her bed once inside. She had had a nice day but was exhausted. After school, she had spent some time with her friend; her only friend that is. Kaoru had decided not to go to the host club that day so they could spend time together. They had gone to the carnival, went to the movies, and hung out at his house for a while afterwards. She had fun. They had been friends for a couple of weeks now, and she didn't think she'd ever had one as great as him. Oh yeah. That's right. He was her only friend that she had ever had. Shrugging that last thought off, she grabbed her computer. Her father had put her in charge of how they the plans of how to eliminate one of the Hitachiin's. She hadn't told him any of her plans yet. She wanted to wait until she was done with it, when she would have everything mapped out and made sure would work. But it was kind of hard to work on a plan on how to murder someone, when she couldn't get the thoughts of all the fun she had had earlier out of her brain, so she decided to stop for the night. It didn't feel right working on that while she thought of Kaoru. It's not like she was killing _him_. In fact, she had no idea of who exactly she was going to kill. It was her dad's job to find out the names and background information of the family. Sighing, she lifted the blankets over her face and fell asleep.

**Oh, by the way, just so you're not all confused, she doesn't know what Kaoru's last name is Hitachiin. So yeah. She has no idea she is supposed to kill Kaoru. Well, now that I've cleared that out, continue reading!**

She woke up the next Saturday morning to the ringing of her phone. Groggily, she reached over and answered it. "Hello?" she said, tiredly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

She laughed when hearing the worried voice of her friend. "No, it's okay. It's about time for me to get up anyway." She looked at the clock. 9:00 it had said. No. It was not time for her to get up, but she would do it for her friend.

"Yeah right, " Kaoru said laughing a little, "Sorry, I just waned to know if you wanted to hang out sometime today?" Sada smiled. She was always up for hanging out with him. She agreed, and once the time was set, she hung up the phone. She was happy he was so cheerful. That day when he had told her about his brother, he had looked so depressed and it killed her seeing him like that. She knew that he was still upset. There was no doubt about that. But at least he could be happy, and smile and laugh in front of her. Quickly, showered, got dressed, and headed down to make herself breakfast. As she sat down to eat her breakfast, she heard her father walk in. "Why are you up so early?" he asked her.

"I'm hanging out with a friend today," she told him. Seeing him nod, she continued eating. He didn't really care about what she did, as long as she didn't do anything to upset him, which she never did. After eating, she brushed her teeth and headed out the door, saying goodbye to her dad first. She was going to meet Kaoru at his house, then they were going to decide what to do afterwards.

Once she had pulled up to his house, she saw Kaoru open the door and walk towards her. She got out of her car and met him at the gates of his house. He unlocked them, for her and she walked through. "Hey Sada!" he greeted her cheerfully. She returned the greeting just as cheerful and they walked into his house together. She looked around gracefully. She loved his house. It was always so clean and neat and there was so much stuff to it. Her house, at a glance, might make them seem like they were wealthy, but if you are there for a while, you notice the flaws. Like, the small cracks in the window, and dents in the wall. Truthfully, they weren't rich at all. Her uncle had bought the house and with his money, helped her get into Ouran academy. They just needed to seem like they fit in, is why they had gotten the nice looking house, and the reason why she went to the private school instead of the public one, is that her father had said that Hitachiin was enrolled there, yet she still had no idea who it was. The two of them sat down on the couch and talked casual talk like they always did. After a while of trying to figure out what they should do, they finally agreed to go to the mall.

When they got there, they visited just about every store there. Kaoru had insisted on paying for most of the stuff they bought, even if it were just for her, but not wanting him to know how poor she was, she managed to pull out of her budget a little bit to buy a thing or two. Finally, the mall closed and they went outside, but she didn't want him to leave yet. "Hey Kaoru..?" she asked. Kaoru looked at her with curiosity, he said, "Yeah..?"

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" she asked nervously. She knew her dad wouldn't mind if he did. She saw her friend's face light up, "Sure!"

When they got to her house, she opened the door and, her and Kaoru stepped in. When they closed the door, her dad was in front of them. "Hello," Kaoru greeted her father, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," Sada suddenly stiffened. Kaoru _Hitachiin_? No. This couldn't be. She must've heard him wrong. There is no way her best and only friend could be the one she has been planning to murder for so long. She felt bile rise up in her throat but when she looked up at her father, she saw a big smile planted on his face. Then she looked over at Kaoru. He was smiling up her father, and had no idea what trouble was laid out before him. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of having to kill him. She knew she couldn't. What was she going to do?

Hikaru watched Haruhi. She seemed to keep looking up at the sky for some reason that he didn't know why. Every time he looked up to see what she was looking at, he didn't see anything. He had tried to ask her why she was looking up there, but every time she had told him nothing. Sighing, he followed her as they walked. They had decided to explore more of the island that day. At first he thought it would be fun to explore the unknown place, but now he found it boring. All they had seen was animals and trees. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting to find, but he figured it would be more exciting then this. "Hey, maybe we should take a break?" he offered to Haruhi. She nodded and together they sat down under a tree. They just sat there, the silence letting their thoughts flow. They sat there for a while when suddenly Hikaru felt a drop on his arm. _Huh? _He looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds looming over them. _Oh no! _He thought. He looked over to Haruhi who was also looking up at the sky, with a panic struck look on her face. She was stiff other than the slight shaking of her hands. Knowing there was no time to waste, he got up. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her arm to help her up. Shock in her eyes, she let him and the two of them ran towards the shelter, as the storm started taking its rage. He felt her stop for a moment as lightning struck the air. Once it had left, he pulled her to continue running. Rain poured down hardly on them as they ran. Then when yellow shrouded the entire sky, he felt Haruhi stop, but when he tried to get her to move again, she wouldn't budge. He looked around frantically, looking for a place to go when he saw a small cave before him. Picking his friend up, he ran into the cave and let her sit down. He felt scared for her. She got scared bad enough as it is when she was indoors during a storm. Being outside and actually in it must be terrifying. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. And when he scooted to be right next to her side, she flung her arms around him and held on to him through the raging storm. Holding her tight, he comforted her through the night.

**Sorry if I got lazy near the end. My mom was rushing me to get off so I had to hurry. But I still hope you like it! So you found out Sada's secret but what is she going to do now that she knows Kaoru's last name is Hitachiin? And it seems like Hikaru and Haruhi were pretty close during that storm (or so I was meaning them to be) Leave a review! **


	7. ButYou didn't really kill him

**Well I'm happy because thanks to ShadedStarlight0 I know how a lot of this story is going to happen and it's pretty awesome. But yeah. Enjoy!**

Kaoru sat down next to Sada at the table with her dad. When he looked at her, he noticed that she seemed worried. _Why would she be worried? _he thought. He looked over at her dad. There was still that creepy smile on his face. He wasn't sure about how much he would like her dad. He seemed...weird. The aroma of the food in front of him was tempting him to lung forward and scarf it down already, but he didn't feel comfortable being the one who started eating. The table was quiet. Sada's dad was looking at Sada, casting weird glances towards him, and Sada had her head down, but he could see that out of the corner of her eye, she was looking at him. He shifted in his seat a little. This was uncomfortable. Did Sada and her dad have issues with each other or something? Suddenly he heard his stomach growl fiercely, bringing the heads of his companions to look at him. _Man, that was embarrassing _he thought as he scratched the back of his neck. He heard a small, quiet chuckle from the older man sitting near them. "I have a feeling Kaoru here, is ready to eat," he said. _Finally! _Waiting for Sada to take the first bite, he started eating his chicken, trying to not scarf it down all at once. "So Kaoru..." he heard Sada's father say. He paused from eating while he listened to the old man, "Do you have a brother," Kaoru insistently stiffened. He had been trying to keep the thoughts of Hikaru to a minimum, keeping them in the back of his head, until he went to bed, so at least he could be miserable alone.

When Sada heard her father ask that question, she insistently felt Kaoru stiffen next to her. She honestly wanted to smack her father right there. Why would he bring up the memories? Even if he didn't know what happened to Hikaru, he didn't have to ask about him. "Y-yes I do," Kaoru stuttered. She looked up at his face. The overjoyed Kaoru that was there only a few minutes ago, was looking miserable. She knew that her father had brought in the fresh memories of his brother's accident.

"Where is he?" her father asked.

"I-I don't know,"

"Why not?"

"I just- I- he- we," Sada heard Kaoru stutter even more. She knew that he didn't feel comfortable talking about this subject with her father. "He disappeared!" she finished for him. Her father looked questioningly at her friend, asking if it was true. Quickly, he nodded, not wanting to go any further on the topic. "Well," she addressed the table, "I think it's time that I drove Kaoru home. Kaoru nodded and together they stood up. Her father also nodded, "If he must," he said and her and Kaoru headed outside to her car.

"Well that was awkward," Kaoru said to Sada once they were in the car. He heard her laugh a little, "Yeah, it was. Sorry. I didn't know my dad was going to do that." He smiled. Even though, just a few minutes ago, he was miserable from the memories of Hikaru, being alone with Sada helped him push them back again. "You know.." he offered, "You could always stay at my house, " he saw her eyes widen a bit, "Like..the night?" she asked. Laughing, he nodded at her. He loved how surprised she was. Blushing a little she said, "Sure..but I can't tonight,"

"That's okay," Kaoru said, "How about tomorrow night?" Once she nodded, he couldn't wait until tomorrow night. It was going to fun. He hasn't ever had anyone sleep over at his house before, and the only person he had shared a room with when sleeping was Hikaru. They talked for a bit more before they got to his house and he went up to his bedroom with a light heart.

When she got home, her father was in the living room waiting for her. "Do you need something?" she asked. Normally he would be up in his room doing something; not waiting for her in the living room,"

"Good job. You did what I asked, without anyone suspecting it was you. You did it without even me knowing," her father said to her, looking at her. _What is he talking about?_ she thought. "Uh...what?" she asked confused. Her father smirked at her, "Disappeared huh? Like I believe that," patting a hand on her shoulder he said, "Good job for killing Hikaru Hitachiin," he told her. She stiffened a bit. _Killed Hikaru? I would never do that to Kao- _then she thought about about the situation. Maybe it would be best if she told her father that she had killed Hikaru. Then at least she could still hang out with Kaoru, and wouldn't be expected to kill him. _Yes, _she thought, _I'll tell him I killed Hikaru._ "Thank you father," she said looking up towards him, trying to act believable. This plan would work for sure. It's not like there's much chance of Hikaru returning. She knew that she would never say that to Kaoru, but she knew it was true. She had already looked to see if there were any islands near by or anything that could help them survive, but she found none. His brother was just going to be left alone in the sea. She felt really bad for Kaoru, and tried to comfort her the best she could, but he would always say that she didn't need to. She felt a pat on her shoulder again, "You completed the mission. Go up and get some rest," she nodded and hurried up to her room, when her phone had vibrated saying that she got a text. When realizing it was from Kaoru, she smiled.

_"You still coming over tomorrow?" _it asked.

_"Yeah. It's going to be fun! Oh and sorry about earlier,"_

_"No problem. But..can I stay away from your dad? He kinda scares me" _Sada laughed at that. He scared everybody, but then again, they were right to. Also, she didn't want Kaoru near her dad. What if Kaoru ended up telling him about what really happened to his brother? Then she would be screwed.

"_Okay." _She replied back and then fell asleep on her bed.

Haruhi woke up with a feeling of security and felt something underneath her. Looking up, she saw Hikaru's face. Hearing the soft snores coming from him, she knew that he was asleep. But what where they doing there? And where is there? She looked around, and saw rock surrounding her and puddles of water everywhere. It seemed like some sort of cave. But what where they doing in a cave? Weren't they supposed to be in their own shelter?

Haruhi's moving had caused Hikaru to wake up and looked at the girl in front of him. She was looking around the cave, confusion glaring her eyes. S_he's beautiful_. he thought then he shook his head. Had he really just thought that? Why would he think something like that? It's not like he liked her or anything, did he? He shook his head again, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind and instead asked Haruhi, "You okay?" She looked back at him, "Where are we?" she asked. He couldn't help but smile a little. She obviously didn't remember the night before when she threw herself at him and didn't let go; not even when she had fallen asleep. "You don't remember last night?" he asked her. He watched her think for a minute, then saw recognition pass over her face. Oh! I'm sorry Hikaru! I-" he laughed even more, "It's okay!" he told her.

Haruhi watched Hikaru's happy lit face as he told her it was okay. He didn't seem to mind what had happened. But she was still embarrassed. She wasn't one to just go throwing herself at people, but last night had been terrifying and it was a blur. All she had needed then, was comfort, and he did that for her. _He did it really well.._ she thought. She kind of missed being right next to him, but then she told herself no. That just a one time thing. Right? Yeah. Just a one time thing.

**Sorry if Hikaru and Haruhi aren't being all that exciting. I am starting to run out of ideas for them. I've got one for later on, but I can't use it yet. So I just need some time killers for them. Just stuff to do before I have them leave and all so yeah. Well anyway hope you liked it anyway! Reviews!**


	8. Haruhi does too much work

**I am really sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! I was sick and my mom wouldn't let me on the computer (the connection between the computer and being sick..no idea) so I couldn't get on to write it and it's pretty hard to write it on my phone so yeah. But anyways, I wanna start doing some more Hikaru and Haruhi because lately I've been mostly writing about Kaoru and Sada. So anyways here's the story! Oh and because I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I will be posting two tomorrow (I would do it today, but since I've got school tomorrow, I don't really have enough time. But since 3rd quarter is ending this week, there's no school on Friday so I can stay up late on Thursday to write for you lovely people ^_^ )**

Hikaru woke in the shelter with Haruhi, once again, gone. He sighed as he sat up. He didn't understand why she was always gone all the time. It's like she thought she had to do everything at the break of dawn. Before he even wakes up, most of what needs to be done is already done, leaving him nothing to do. He had asked her time and time again if she needed help with anything, but she always said that she was almost done anyway, and even when he asks her to wake him up in the morning, she never does it. He just wished she didn't think that she had to do everything on her own. He actually wanted to help her. Not only just to be polite. He was always bored everyday. He had about the same daily routine every day. First, he wakes up alone in their shelter. Second, he climbs down the tree and looks for Haruhi. Then, he asks her for help always getting the same answer. Next, he stands there awkwardly looking around. Then, he goes to the edge of the island if not already there, and sits against a tree, playing with a stick, and skipping rocks or doing whatever little things could keep him entertained. After a while of that, Haruhi comes to see him, and if the weather's looking nice, they might go for a swim. But lately, the weather hasn't been all that nice. It's been getting really cold lately. He wished he knew what month it was so that he could determine when winter was coming, but after a failing attempt to keep track of the days, he no longer knew. He guessed it was September or October but he couldn't be sure. After they swim if they do, they normally talk a little bit before going to back to the shelter and eating. Then, they would stay there for the rest of the day, and hang out. He would always watch Haruhi walk around, and patch of the places of the shelter that needed to be patched up, and noticing that it was getting cold had caused her to working to put extra layers in the shelter. She had already gotten one on. By watching her, he could see that it was incredibly hard. It took her a while just to put the one on, but she still wanted more put on. He personally thought, that the shelter was warm enough as it was; way warmer than outside, but every time he told her that and asked to take a break, she always told him that it was going to get colder. He had also asked to help her with that (every day of course) because it's not like she was almost finished or anything, so surely he could help right? But every time he offered, she told him it was okay and that she would do it. It was really starting to get on his nerves, but he braced himself, ready for the same routine as usual.

Ending his thoughts, he sighed, got up and began to climb down the tree. He started to look around for Haruhi (as usual). It never took him that long because she was always rather in three places. The edge of the island, a small clearing not too far away from the shelter, or near a group of trees that had fallen when the thunder storm hit. He guessed she went other places other than the three he always saw her at, but at the time that he woke up, she was always there. He sighed. He kind of wished that she would be in a different place every day, so that he would have to take the time to look for her, and not be as bored for as long. But sure enough, he ended up finding her near the fallen down trees. He wasn't quite sure what she was doing. He never really paid attention. If he wasn't going to help, there was no point of knowing, unless she was trying to pet a group of poisonous snakes or something dangerous like that, but she was smart enough to know better. He even trusted her when she picked out berries and brought them back for them to eat. Apparently, she had learned just about every berry there is. Not all of them, but certainly all of the ones on this island. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder as he did every time he found her. At first,she was always surprised when he did that. She had seemed to think that every time he did that, that he was some mass murder or something, but she had gotten used to it now. In fact, she didn't even turn her head when she said, "Hey Hikaru, " saying hello to her, he asked her the same thing he did every day, and offered to help her. He saw her sigh, " No. I don't need your help. I'm almost done anyway," Same as every day. He didn't even know why he bothered anymore. He always never what the answer was going to be, but it had just become part of what he did every day. He always wanted to argue with her whenever she said he didn't need his help and tell her that she did, but never brought himself to do it. Like always, he leaned his back against a tree, watching Haruhi -somewhat like a creep- work on whatever she was working on.

Haruhi felt the eyes of her friend burn on her back. At first, when he had started doing that after she rejected his offer, she had found it incredibly uncomfortable, but over the days, she had gotten used to it, even though she still wished that he could look at something else if he was just going to stand there. She had to just try to casually continue what she was doing until he left. She figured he just got bored and went off somewhere else to do something more entertaining, but if standing there was _so_ boring then why did he do it in the first place? She knew why. It would ruin their routine. Even though, they both would have probably preferred it to be a bit different, they both still did it for some odd reason. She didn't find it all that bad, except for the fact that around the same time every day, Hikaru would come over and asked if she needed any help. At first, she thought it was nice that he thought of lending her a hand, but she knew she didn't need any help so she had politely said no, but it was obvious that he knew that she would have the same answer for him every day, so why did he keep doing it? It was really starting to get on her nerves, and had to do her best at not yelling at him to go away. She couldn't do that to him, especially if all he was trying to do was help. She could finally relax once she heard him begin to walk away, and continued working.

Hikaru finally got to the edge of the island (as usual) and sat down in the shade of a tree (as usual). He looked out into the ocean, and rubbed his hands together. It was cold, and they hadn't exactly dressed like they were going to be stuck on an island for months, when going to the beach. All he had on was a blue tang top with small sleeves not even reaching down half of his arm, and some brown capris. Definitely not winter clothes. He started to draw in the sand with a stick. He really loved to draw. He had ever since he was little. His mom wasn't all that bad of an artist either. He started getting into it, when watching her draw. At first, he was absolutely terrible at it, but still made his best attempt. You could actually see the form of what he was trying to draw a little bit, when people all saw everybody else his own age's drawing just as scribbles. His parents had always given him encouragement in his drawings, even though they were terrible. It gave him confidence and made him think that if he tried hard enough, that he would some day be as good as his mom. Well, turns out that it wasn't as long as he had thought. At this age, he was way better than his mom. When he was little, he saw his mother's work as a masterpiece and always complained that she wasn't famous, but as he got older, he realized that it was just the work of an average person, but before then, he had gotten really good at it and had never given up. His parents and everybody else who had seen his drawings, praised him for them. Soon, whenever Kaoru and him tried playing the which one is Hikaru game, they always told both of us to draw something, and whichever was better was mine. Kaoru had started getting upset that everyone loved my drawings so much more than his. So they eventually made it a rule to not ask them to draw for them. Hikaru didn't have a problem with it. It was kind of unfair. Kaoru wasn't bad at drawing at all. He too, was better than their mother, but he still wasn't as good as Hikaru. He hadn't started young enough.

Soon, Hikaru felt water droplets start pelting his skin, _Dammit._ thought running his hand over his face. Now he was going to be even more cold. The water was making the sand hard so the drawing that he was in the middle of, was sticking to the sand. He shrugged. At least it didn't interrupt his drawing. He thought about maybe going back to the shelter, but decided not to. What if Haruhi came here while he was gone? She can't always assume he would go back to the shelter. He didn't worry too much about her. It's not like there was thunder or lightning. Just some rain. She wasn't scared of rain. Looking up at the sky, he could tell there was probably not going to be any storm tonight either.

He had been finished with his picture of a dragon a while before Haruhi showed up. She was late. She seemed surprised to seem him sitting in the rain, drenched with water with a beautiful picture of a dragon in front of him, "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He shrugged, "Waiting for you" then looked her in the eye, "You're late."

"Well...Yeah," she told him, "Of course I am. I expected you to be in the shelter," He shrugged and got up as they both headed to the shelter.

Once he had walked in, Hikaru tore off his shirt and tossed it to the corner of the room to be hung out the next day when it wasn't raining. He didn't really want to have a drenched shirt sticking to his stomach. He saw Haruhi give him a look as if trying to say, 'you're really gonna take off your shirt when it's freezing?' He ignored that look. It felt perfectly fine in the room to him. Way better than being out in the rain. He saw Haruhi shake her head and start patching up the walls. Hikaru groaned loudly, getting her attention, "Do you _really_ have to work on that right now?" he asked irritated. Giving an equally irritated response, Haruhi said, "Yes. I do. You think I'm just gonna let us freeze?" Hikaru threw his hands into the air, "It's not even cold!"

"How can you say that when you just got out of the rain?"

"Because it's a lot warmer in here than out there!"

"Well would you_ like_ to get cold while you're sleeping?!"

"Fine. Well at least let me help!"

"No! I've told you before, I don't _need_ help!"

"Yes you do!"

"_No_ I _don't_!"

"Stop lying! You really expect me to believe that someone like you could do all the work necessary for survival on your own without any help?!"

"What do you mean _someone like me_?!"

"A girl! Okay? You are weak and frail and shouldn't be working yourself so hard! This whole time I've only tried to help, but you're just too _stubborn_ to let me! So if you want to work so hard, do it by yourself! I'm outta here! There's no reason why I should stick around if I can't do anything!"

With that, Hikaru burst out the door, and climbed down the tree, ignoring the shocked look from his friend. What was the use of sticking around if he couldn't do anything? If she was so confident that she could do everything on her own without his help, then she didn't need him. So he wasn't just going to be some useless pet she keeps around and takes care of. No. He was going to take care of himself. He was on his own.

**BUHM BUHM BUHM! Looks like there's a rough patch going on between Hikaru and Haruhi. Oh no! Now that Hikaru's left Haruhi, what's going to happen to them both? Sorry I didn't get any Kaoru in Sada in this. I think it would just be weird if I went from that to them so yeah...anyways make sure to leave a review!**


	9. She WHAT!

**Well, as promised I will write two chapters today since I missed a day. I'm not going to write them one right after the other though. I'll probably write the other one later tonight after my mom's gone to bed or something so I can have the laptop. Anyways I hope you like it!**

Kaoru was sitting at the table entertaining four girls during the host club. One of them was Sada. She had come to visit him just about every day to keep him company. He liked that she did that for him. Without her there, it was always kind of awkward. He thought of himself like a magnet. He always had to be with somebody. When Sada couldn't make it, he normally hung out with Mori and Hunny, so he would have someone he knew with him, other than just the girls. Also, Sada had been staying the night with Kaoru a lot lately too. He had began to feel lonely in the empty room and having her with him really brightened his spirits, and helped him sleep better. He didn't lay alone in the dark room anymore, worrying about his brother and wanting to know if he was okay, like he had done before. Night was always the time when the thoughts came rushing back to him, but with his friend there, she helped keep those thoughts away. He could no longer do the brotherly act at the club anymore of course, and since that left him with about nothing the whole group had decided to pick a new type for him. He thought it was stupid. Especially the name they picked out for him. _The lonely fighter type_. It was extremely stupid. So now at the host club, when he was just acting normal, and being happy he would hearing voices saying how strong he's being or some crap like that.

Sada watched as Kyoya shut the door when the last customer left. Yes, he liked to think of her as a customer too but really she was just here for Kaoru. She wouldn't go drooling over any of the other guys, unlike them. She just didn't want Kaoru to feel alone and liked hanging out with him. Besides, what else would she do? Go home to her monster of a father? Not willingly . That's for sure. Normally before she visited Kaoru at his house to stay the night, she would go home and get a few things done, but not all the time. Today she wasn't going to do that. She didn't feel like walking in to her dad making plans about something or another with that evil look in his eyes. It scared her. She hasn't been told any new plans yet thank god. What if it was against one of Kaoru's friends? She couldn't. In fact, she didn't want to do it to anybody. She's been having nightmares about her killing Kaoru and it was absolutely dreadful. She always woke up with tears in her eyes, but always thankful for her, Kaoru was always still sleeping so he never saw. She was afraid that if she tried to kill anybody, then Kaoru would pop into her head and then the guilt would be even more terrible than it already was. She knew that at the moment, Kaoru was in no danger. Her father thought that she had killed Hikaru; not him. But what if he finds out that Hikaru's alive? That would be bad. She had done everything she could to keep Kaoru and her father away from each other. She didn't want Kaoru ending up telling him what really happened to Hikaru, and didn't want her father to tell him anything about her. She had no idea _what_ Kaoru would think of her, if he found out the truth. He would probably hate her. That is the last thing she would ever want. She had no idea what she would do if Kaoru hated her. Soon, the pair were heading out of Ouran and getting into the limo. She sat down next to her friend when feeling her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw it was from her dad saying,

_"When are you coming home tonight?"_

_"I'm not, tonight,"_

_"Yes you are,"_

_"No. I already told you this morning that I wasn't. I'm doing stuff," _

_"What kind of stuff?" _

_"Just hanging out with Kaoru. I told him I would, so I'm not coming home,"_

_"Kaoru? You mean that Hitachiin?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"You already killed Hikaru, so why are you still getting involved with that family?"_

_"Because he's my friend!"_

_"Be careful. The more time you spend with him, the more likely he is to find out what you did to his brother,"_

_"Whatever,"_ she sent her last text before stuffing it in her pockets. Kaoru was leaning against the window of the car. As she watched him, she scooted over next to him. She didn't want him to feel lonely or anything. Turning his head, he smiled at her. They were sitting next to each other, bodies touching, when Sada began to feel tired. Carefully, she set her head on Kaoru's shoulder and fell asleep.

Kaoru looked down as he felt weight on his shoulder and smiled a the sight of Sada sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and he loved the feeling of her presence. Watching her sleeping on his shoulder, made a wave of happiness come over him. He had never known anyone as wonderful than her. The only other person that he could think of was Hikaru. But he cared for each of them in two separate ways. He cared about Hikaru as a brother and as a part of himself, but he cared about Sada as the person he was meant to protect. The person he was put on this world for to watch over. With his arm, he pulled her a little closer.

Kaoru laid in bed awake. He wasn't all that tired, but he watched right next to him, the sleeping Sada. From what was one minute ago, a happy look on her face, became a frown and he saw water forming in her eyes. What was wrong? He felt her wriggle around violently but was only crying softly. "Sada," he said, trying to wake her up, "Sada, what's wrong?" he said a little louder, shaking her awake. She looked at him with her soft blue eyes. "I-it's nothing," she told him. She looked surprised to see him there. "Well," he breathed, "It's okay now. Go back to sleep," she nodded and snuggled into his chest. Then he heard a vibrate. Looking over at the bedside, he saw Sada's phone. Picking it up, he saw that it was from her dad. He thought about her up. Her dad was scary and he didn't want Sada getting in trouble for not answering. But then again, it might not be that important, so he decided to check it to make sure. A confusing message came up saying, _"So I would distance yourself if I were you," _What was that supposed to mean? He knew that he shouldn't be riding into her business, but curiosity got the best of him. He scrolled up to read the earlier messages and his eyes started to widen. _"You already killed Hikaru.." _he read. He shook his head. No, that couldn't be true. He re read the messages over and over again, seeing if there was anything that he had missed. Nothing. He had to hold back a whimper and look down at the girl laying on his chest. Could she have really done that? She looked so innocent...Then he remembered the night he had ate dinner at her house. Sada had seemed nervous and her father had looked to evil. They had kept looking at him and her father started asking about Hikaru and his disappearance. _She did do it..._ he thought,_ She's a murder! I'm friend_s with _a murder! She killed my brother! _Tears started to stream down his face, and he had to work hard to keep it quiet enough to not wake her. She couldn't do anything if she was asleep. A new overwhelming sense of fear broke into his heart. The person he felt he could trust the most, was the one he feared the most. What if she killed him in his sleep? So he laid awake, not daring to fall asleep in case she decided to make a move on him, in complete fear and shock.

Haruhi woke up with a fright. She had had another nightmare about Hikaru. It had only been three days since he'd left, but she was still worried sick about him. She knew it would be suicide to say it to his face, but he wasn't all that good at living off the didn't understand the responsibilities that were needed. He didn't think about the future cold; as long he was comfortable at the moment, he didn't care. Also he didn't make as much of an attempt to stay healthy as he should've. The night they'd had their fight, he was just sitting in the rain for who knows how long. When living outdoors, that is something you definitely don't want to do. Sure, when you have got a nice warm house waiting for you, it's not as bad being in the rain, because you have the safeties of your home. The worst that would happen is you get the flu, and it cures. But out here, getting the flu -especially when winter is coming- is not where you want to go. If it gets severe enough, it could lead to death. She gulped at the thought. She had decided not to go to much into looking for him. He would soon realize how he can't do it, and come crawling back, but even so, she still worried. Every morning, when she did what she normally did, she would look around, trying to see if she could spot her red headed friend. She almost expected him to come out of nowhere and tap her on the shoulder, asking her that same ridiculous question. Then surprisingly, she started to get angry. That stupid question is what started the fight in the first place! If he would've just stayed out of her business then all would be fine. _"A girl! Okay? You're weak and frail..."_ she heard that sentence once again. Just because she was a girl? Really? And apparently to him, she was weak! And Frail! What? Did he think she was just some useless being, there for his entertainment? Screw him. He can go survive on his own if he wants to so bad!

**Sorry that this chapter's a bit short. I am just in such a mood to draw right now! But anyway what do you think? So Kaoru also thinks that Sada killed Hikaru! Poor Kaoru! And I know at first I was having Haruhi calm but I can't just let them forget about the fight that easily. In my next chapter I'll be doing Hikaru's P.O.V. Leave a review please!**


	10. What's going on with Hikaru?

**Man I just read my last chapter and that was really crappy so sorry about that. And as promised, here is the second chapter of the day. (It's kinda late here so sorry if it's not all that good either)**

Cold had woken Hikaru once again. He leaned against a tree, rolling deeper into his ball shape to keep warm. He could barely stay warm enough in the day. How did he suspect to be warm enough at night? The freezing air drenched his bones, making him shiver once again. He wished it could be summer, and that he could feel the warmness of the surrounding air, but he was stuck with this. He sneezed. Just to add on to that, he seemed to be getting a cold, which did not help at all. He tried desperately to go back to sleep, but with the chill gnawing at his bones, it was impossible. Sighing, he sat up and looked up at the sky. It was still a little dark, but was bright enough for him to know that it was early morning. Biting his lip, as once more another shiver ran up his spine, he stood up and looked around him. He had no idea where he was. He hadn't found one place to stay in for good, so he just explored the island and took care of himself, and when it started getting dark or when he started getting tired, he would just find a comfy looking place nearby to sleep for the night. It's not like he didn't want a place to stay, so he could stop walking around all the time, but he never found one quite good enough. Besides, he wanted to get as far away from the old shelter as possible. He didn't want to take any chances of Haruhi walking around and finding him. That would just make things awkward. For as much as he missed the provided warmth, he was not going to admit he was wrong, because he wasn't. He blamed the situation on Haruhi. If she would have just let him help, then he wouldn't be having to suffer out in this cold weather. He didn't think that she even looked for him, because the first couple of days when he left, he had stayed near the shelter just in case, and knew that if she looked hard enough, that she would find him, but she never came along. He guessed that she just stuck to the same old routine as she usually did, which did not involve her coming out to where he had been hiding. So realizing that she was not going to make any attempt to leave her daily schedule, and come and try to find him, he had decided to go even further into the forest, trying to get as far away as her as possible, because apparently she would be fine all on her own and didn't need somebody like him dragging her down. That is another reason why he had left. Although the main reason was that he wasn't being allowed to help with anything, another reason was that he knew he was useless and didn't want to bring her down. She was doing pretty good, and it was unfair to her that she had to care for someone as useless as him, who can't even find a decent enough shelter. He wished he knew as much as she did. Then maybe he could build his own shelter. It was incredibly unlikely for him to just find something as great as what Haruhi had built, just laying in the middle of the forest. Oh, how he wished. He knew that especially since winter was coming up, the water would begin to freeze, the plants would start to die, and the small animals that were here would go into hibernating. She was probably going to have enough of a tough time as it is, being able to provide food for herself, so he didn't want her to waste anything extra on feeding him. With him gone, he knew there was no way that she would starve. If this was going to cause him to starve and maybe even die, oh well. At least she would still be okay. He was still angry at her with her stubbornness but knew that he still liked her. Even if she never understood the reason why he had abandoned her like that, at least he would know, and that would give him a sense of satisfaction. He looked up, seeing enough leaves from the surrounding trees. If some sort of helicopter or something were to come near the island, then they would never see him. But Haruhi lived so close to the edge where she would be in perfect view if one were to come by. He smiled. Maybe there was a slight chance that she would make it off this island alive. It gave him a sense of hope. Just being given the possibility of Haruhi making off the dreadful place helped him relax a lot. Seeing an orange tree in front him, he climbed up and got some down, having the small meal. This is what he was going to have to live on for the rest of his life. He could try hunting the small animals, but he didn't have anything to kill it with or to skin it with. There was no way he was going to eat the fur. That is just disgusting. He wished he still had his pocket knife on him, but Haruhi had taken it so she could make fishing poles and never gave it back. Even though he was glad that she would have something for protection and getting food, he wished that he had at least _something_. Hell, he didn't even have a decent shirt! He was using a bunch of leaves to use during the night, but it did nothing to help rid of the coldness. He wished he hadn't thrown it in the corner of the room before barging out, or at least wished he had grabbed it. Then he wouldn't be as cold as he was. He sighed. He was going to die on that island. He couldn't think of one way that he could possibly survive. He was in about the worst condition that one could get if they were going to live on an island. He was there in the upbringing of winter, with no shirt, shorts, no shelter to keep him warm, he had a flu, and he was hanging around in the area where no helicopters or planes would possibly find him. He doubted that he would even make it through winter without dying of frost bite or something else. He was probably never going to feel the sun's warm rays again.

While in his thoughts, he felt a rock had been thrown at him, "What the- ow!" he yelled as another one hit him from the opposite side, _What the hell is going on?_ As a stick was thrown out in front of him, he tripped and heard laughter coming from the bushes. Was someone there with him? He didn't think that there were any other people on the island. "Hello?" he called out hopefully. Maybe they could help him. He heard loud footsteps behind him and turned around to see a large, muscular man with a squarish face and a dark expression looking down at him, "I-" he tried to talk before a big pain shot through his head and everything went black.

**Ooo what happened to Hikaru? Who are those people? What's going to happen? Lol anyways sorry it's short. It's kind of hard writi****ng two _long_ chapters in one day. Plus I'm kind of tired so I'm ready to hit the sack. Anyways, I hope you like it and come back for more tomorrow! Leave your reviews!**


	11. Poor Hikaru and Kaoru

**Apparently you guys liked the last chapter which makes me happy :) When I write it, it doesn't seem all that good but then I get good reviews and makes me feel awesome! I'm actually honestly getting kind of bored of this story BUT I will continue writing it for you. (Don't you just hate it when you're reading a fan fiction and you like it then BAM in the middle of the story? I'm just like you're kidding me right?) so I won't do that to you. Anyways, I hope you like this one!**

Hikaru woke up in a dark, cold place drenched with sadness. He had no idea where he was. The place was large and uncomforting, and he gulped at the smell of death. _Where the hell am I? _he thought. Looking around, he saw nobody in sight. Just complete emptiness. His hands and feet were chained against the wall, leaving him hanging. It was a very uncomfortable position, as the chains dug into his skin, forcing him to hold back a squeal of looked over to the side in which he saw a narrow tunnel. If he could just break free...but he knew he couldn't. Then, 3 men and a woman walked in through the tunnel, and stopped right in front of him, facing him. "So he's awake now.." he heard the woman say.

"W-where am I? What am I d-doing here?" he asked stuttering. The four beings in front of him chuckled as two of the men, stood on either side of him, their big muscular shadows loomed over him. The woman shot her arm right next to his head and looked at him, "My name is Hotaru, and this.." she said flicking a hand at the man standing behind her, "is Isamu. Those two," she said signally to the two men standing on either side of him, "are Kane and Shu. All you need to know is that we are in control, and as long as you do what we say, you will not get hurt. Do you understand?" Hikaru gulped and nodded. He could barely believe that this was happening. He had no idea that there were other people on the island. Especially ones who were this hostile to other people. Then, he watched as Kane and Shu went out of the tunnel, and returned, rolling a giant cage in. Shu walked over with a key and unlocked his chains, then Kane said, "Get in," _What? I don't want to go in there! Do they think I'm crazy? _Well, apparently so, because he walked in without any protest. As soon as his feet touched the wood floor, the door slammed shut hard.

They had gone through the tunnel, which had been extremely dark and now had him centered at the edge of a large cavern. There was tons of people everywhere rushing in and out of the tunnels and hanging around, casting hated glances at him every once and a while. It was really starting to get annoying. Was this some kind of business or something? Was he even still on the island? He looked around. Escape would be impossible. There was so many different tunnels leading this way and that. Who knows which one could lead out of that hell hole. He saw Isamu, Kane, and Shu approach him. Forcing him out of the cage, they grabbed him into a lock on his wrists, so that if he struggled, he would hurt himself. Carefully they guided him through one of the tunnels and into an empty room. "What are you doing?" he asked him, trying to sound confident, but still had some fright in his voice. Ignoring his own questions, they started asking him a ton of questions like, 'how did you get here?', 'how did you survive?', 'was there anyone else with you?', and every time he gave them an answer they didn't like, or thought he was lying, they would start beating him. Kneeing him in the stomach, and chopping down hard on the back of his neck. Of course he would never tell them about Haruhi. He would never want her to be in the position he was in. _Dammit! This never wouldn't have happened if you left her! Hikaru you're such an idiot! _He yelled at himself. What if they got Haruhi? What would he do then? If he hadn't ran off like that, then he never would've run into these guys, and if they did manage to find the two of them, at least he could've protected Haruhi. That's how the rest of the night went. Answering questions, then getting accused of lying and beaten down.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru heard Sada's voice call out to him from somewhere nearby and he turned to find her running towards him. In all honesty, he had been trying his very hardest to try and avoid her, but if she wanted to talk then he couldn't help but listen. He knew what she did to Hikaru. Who knows what she would do to him? He felt her body slightly touch his, and couldn't help but twitch a little bit at the touch. She stepped back a little and looked into her eyes. By the look she was giving him, she must've known something was wrong. As if reading his mind she asked, "Is something wrong?" _Yes something's wrong! You murdered my brother you phyco killer! _He shook his head, "Nothing," he said in a low voice. Worry had filled her eyes, and he had to look away in order to not get drawn into her innocent look. _But she's not innocent._ They were both heading to his house. As much as he really didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as her, he knew it would seem weird if all of a sudden he tells her not to come over. He had to wait until the right time to tell her what he knew.

They had spent all day in Kaoru's room just hanging out and talking. On any other day, he would've found it nice, but now he felt weary the whole time. "Oh shit!" he heard her yell, then look over at him, "Sorry, my dad needs me," she said. Kaoru felt like now was his chance. "Why?" he asked. The question seemed to catch her off guard. He normally didn't question her dad needing her. "For business work" she said. Lies. _Unless.._Kaoru thought, _they do that for a living. _He shuddered at the thought. Sada seemed to notice because she asked if he was okay. He could feel the words of the truth on the tip of tongue and knew he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I know what you did.." he said in soft whisper. He swore that she stiffened up a little, but forced herself not to show it in the blink of an eye, "What did I do?" She asked. He really loved that voice of hers, and before he had found this out, he loved every thing about her. He might have even loved _her_ if she hadn't done what she did. "Y-You..." he could hear his voice crackling, "You killed Hikaru!" he shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Sada's eyes widened "Kaoru..I-" He broke her off, "Don't you lie to me! I saw yours and your dad's messages! I can't believe you would kill my brother!"

"Kaoru...no! I didn't do it! It was a lie! My dad just thinks I did!" Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really believe he was so stupid? She started saying stuff about her having to kill people and was told to kill one of the twins, but her father had assumed that she had already killed Hikaru. He believed the art about killing other people, and even the part about having to kill one of them. But he knew that she killed Hikaru. Their family is really smart. Of course she would've been able to find him! Tears started staining his cheeks as he thought about the sweet girl he knew torturing his beloved brother. Rage engulfed him, "You LIAR!" he shouted. She seemed utterly surprised as he kicked her out of his house, "Leave me alone you murder! You killed my brother and you're not getting anywhere closer to me or the rest of my family!"

"But...Kaoru.." He didn't want to hear what she said, and with that slammed the door, ran to his bedroom and cried more than he had ever cried before.

**Gahhhh I know! This really isn't the best chapter. I think it went by a little too fast. But my mom kept kicking me off the computer and letting me back on, so my train of thought was kind of sucky. Well I hope it was at least good enough for you to ****LEAVE A REVIEW**** and read the next one! **


	12. The Call

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! Just so much stuff and I haven't found time. But because I love you all so much, I'm up in the middle of the night, typing this on my phone since I don't have a computer with working internet to use. So you're lucky that I'm going through the trouble to write this on my phone! Anyways, it kind of gets heated up in this chapter so enjoy!**

Haruhi looked out to the sea, on the edge of the island. She was incredibly worried about Hikaru. She knew he had a temper, but normally it didn't last _this _long! She had even given up on her routine and went farther into the island. She had spotted several spots that Hikaru could've used as a shelter, but there was no sign of him. It was like he had just disappeared off the island. She knew that there was no way he could have gotten off. He was too deep in the forest for anybody to see him, and it would've taken longer for him to reach the other end of the island to rather be seen, or be stupid enough to try swimming. She sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to have any more luck than she was already have if she stayed at her current shelter. She could only go a certain distance before it was time for her to go back, and if she stayed out later so keep looking for him, it meant that she would have to go to bed later, thus making her wake up later in the morning. She nodded to herself. Yes. She was going to have to leave the shelter if she was so determined to find Hikaru. Giving the ocean one last longing look, she headed back to the shelter to get some rest for the next day.

Haruhi looked around the shelter one last time. She had grabbed as many things as she could that was necessary, and she was making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had stuffed food in the front pockets of her shorts. Luckily, she had big pockets. The pocket knife that she had taken from Hikaru a while before he left, was stuck in a small narrow pocket on the side of her shorts, so she could easily pull it out if needed. She had also made some arrows when she was without her friend, and had made a strap of animal skin, and hung it over her shoulder with the arrows inside it. She had also grabbed Hikaru's shirt which he had left behind. She figured that once she found him, that he would be glad to have it back. She casted a look at the shelter again. It was almost wiped out, other than some scraps of food that she couldn't fit into her pockets and two fishing poles. It's not like she would need them. She wasn't going to be near water or fish. Nodding, she clutched her belongings, and climbed down the tree.

Haruhi looked under a bush, because even though she knew that he wasn't going to be there, there might be a clue that she was on the right path. But when she lifted up the leaf, she found nothing. Sighing, she looked around. She looked at every crack and corner that she could within her vision. Nothing. She was way farther than she normally searched before she left. The farther she traveled, the more she worried. She figured that Hikaru should be around there somewhere. She didn't think that he would just keep walking forever. He was smart enough to try and find somewhere to stay, but she had just passed a ton of places that would have been a great place to stay. Where was he?

She heard a noise in a bush just ahead of her, "Hikaru...?" she called. Could it be him? But then she saw an old looking man, looking skinny as ever, crawling from the bush. His pale, sad face slowly turned to face her. He opened his mouth and it seemed difficult for him to speak, "H-help m-me," he stuttered out. Haruhi's mouth went agape. This was just about the most terrible sight that she had ever seen. _Will Hikaru end up looking like this if he is alone for this long? _She pushed the thought out of her head, and continued looking at the man in front of her. She heard him repeat what he had said before, and she realized that she couldn't just stand there staring. Slowly, she approached him, her heard beating nervously, and reached out an arm to touch the man's shoulder. The touch made her twitch. He was so cold. It was frightening. Then when she was about to say something, the man chuckled. Confused, she looked at him. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She shuddered. There was something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes rolled up into his head and he laid lifelessly to the ground.

Haruhi stood up slowly, and started backing away from him, but then bumped into something behind her. She figured that it was a tree, but when she looked back, she saw a man with a hated look on his face, but he was smiling. "What...?" she started speaking but then he grabbed her arm harshly and she yelped. Another man appeared on the other side of her and did the same thing. She tried pulling away, the more she struggled, the tighter they held their grip. Sh finally gave up when they were holding her so tight that she felt like she might cry. _Who are these people? What are they doing? _She rolled her eyes at herself. The last question was obvious. She was being kidnapped. But why? So she just let them drag her across the island. She might not have been protesting, but she wasn't going to walk willingly, so she just hung there, as she was dragged.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Tamaki asked him. Kaoru looked up at his blonde friend, seeing a concerned look on his face. "No," he lied, "it's nothing," He was given a disbelieving look before watching his friend slowly nod and cast one last look at him, before standing next to Kyoya. Tamaki had left, yes, but his eyes were still on him. It was getting annoying. Sure, he might have been acting bad again, but that didn't mean that they all had to get in his way. They didn't understand what he was going through. In fact, they didn't even know what kind of person Sada really was. Just then, he saw the doors to the music room open, and his old friend walk in. He rolled his eyes. _Speak of the devil. _He didn't get why she even continued to go to the host club. She never even came to see him anymore. It was like she was just there to annoy him, because she knew that he didn't want to see her. He watched her walk over to Hunny and Mori and began eating cake with them. He really didn't even to even look at her, but there was no way he was going to let such a trained killer like her hang around his friends unwatched. If she tried _anything, _he would have to be there to stop her, even though he doubted that she'd d something like that in public. He was actually kind of lonely. Everybody had noticed his attitude, therefore none of his customers came to see him lately. He didn't even know why he bothered to show up at the host club anymore. All he did all day was just sit there, but when he tried backing out, everybody had panicked saying that it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't there or something like that, but honestly, he didn't think it would make that much of a difference.

When he got home after club, he was laying on his bed when he heard his phone ringing. With barely any energy, he reached over and held it up to his ear after flipping it open, "Hello?"

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Hikaru? He shook his head. No. That was impossible. Hikaru was dead.

"Who are you?"

It's me! Hikaru! Your brother!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Whoever this prank caller was, he was really trying to pick a fight with him.

"That's impossible. Hikaru's dead. Don't even try to mess with me,"

There was a silence for a moment before he heard, "Kaoru...i-it's me.."

Kaoru had to give this guy some credit. Whoever it was, was sounding pretty convincing. If not already known the truth, he would have gotten excited, and have fallen for the trick.

"Look, whoever this is, my brother's dead. Got that? So you can just give up on your little joke,"

Then he heard some other noises and the call ended. Kaoru shrugged. He really wished that that was Hikaru but sadly, he had to deal with the reality that it wasn't. Pushing the call to the back of his mind, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Hikaru handed the phone back to Isamu. They had granted him permission to call a friend to keep his sanity as long as he didn't tell him where they were. He stared at the ground. Kaoru thought that he was dead. Why would he think that? He didn't even consider the thought that maybe he had miraculously lived and was able to call him. It did sound pretty unbelievable. Especially the calling part, but it was true. He had sounded so sure. What could have possibly made him think that? He sighed and sat down in his cage. But then there was voices and he watched wide eyed as Kane and Shu brought somebody through one of the tunnels. They were dragging a girl by her arms. The girl had short brown hair, and big brown eyes. Fear pulsed through him, "No! Haruhi!"

**So how do you guys like it? I hope you do because the position I was having to sit in to write this was really painful. But whether you do or don't, leave a review!**


	13. Reuniting

**Ello dere! Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I might write another one later. I don't know. It depends. But yeah. So enjoy I guess!**

"No! Haruhi" Hikaru grasped the bars of the cage even tighter, as he saw his friend being dragged into that hell hole. At his scream, everybody had turned to look at him. Even Haruhi. He swore that he had he had heard her whisper his name and stood still in fright. _If they lay a finger on her..._ his thoughts were interrupted when Kane and Shu walked heavily over to him, still holding his beloved friend. He just stared at her, and didn't even look up until he heard Kane speak.

"Do you know her?" he asked harshly bringing his fists on the cage. Hikaru flinched at the sudden movement but didn't say anything. He just looked back down at Haruhi. He could feel the burning stares of the two men as they waited for an answer. "Yeah..." he whispered, so where only they could hear it. Taking his eyes away from Haruhi once more, he saw anger on their faces. "You said you came with nobody!" yelled Shu. "Where you lying?" Kane accused, even more harshly than Shu. Hikaru felt tears start to stain his cheeks. He was in trouble. If only they hadn't caught Haruhi, then everything would be fine. He leaned his head against the bars, not answering, because they already knew the answer to that. Suddenly the door opened, and he felt the piercing pain of a knee hitting his stomach, and fell to the ground. As he fell, he heard Haruhi scream his name, but he just continued to lay there as he was grabbed by somebody and dragged through the tunnel.

Haruhi stood in shock as Hikaru was dragged away. These people were so cruel! Where they going to do to her what they did to him? Then she shuttered thinking of the man from earlier. He must have been part of the plan to capture her. Were they going to make her suffer like that, then use her for bait when someone else came along? That was such a terrible thought. She felt herself get pushed into the cage that Hikaru had been occupying moments before. The door slammed closed and she watched the two men leave into the tunnel that Hikaru and that man had left in. In moments, she heard screams coming from her friend, and cringed at the sounds of misery. So was this going to be how the two of them spent the rest of their lives? Trapped in a cage and treated like animals? The thought of having to live on an island for the rest of their days was bad enough. This was even worse.

Haruhi had been sitting in the cage for who knows how long, before three men approached her, carrying Hikaru. She gasped when seeing him. He looked terrible! He had bruises all over his body, which were already turning a deadly purple, and his head was hanging low, as if he didn't have enough energy to move it. He was being carried over the two men's shoulders, and when the third one opened the door, he was thrown in the cage like garbage. They closed it shut, and then left him.

"Oh my god...Hikaru.." Hikaru laid on the ground of the cage, as Haruhi spoke. He tried talking to her. He wanted to tell her that he was okay, but all he ended up doing was letting out a moan. That wasn't going to make her believe that he was okay. He wasn't. That was the harshest that they had ever beaten him. He had never experienced pain like that before, and hoped that he would never have to again. It was dreadful.

He felt the soft hands of his friend help him sit up. He was breathing hard, as he looked into her big brown eyes. God, he loved those eyes. He shook his head. Now, was not the time to be thinking about that sort of thing. "Are you okay?" he heard the voice of his friend. He was able to let out a small chuckle. "Yeah," he barely managed to get out, "I'm fine," Looking into her eyes, he knew that she didn't believe him, and he didn't blame her either. He bet he looked like he had just got mauled by a , he laid his head back against the bars, and felt Haruhi sit down next to him. Despite all the trauma he just went through, it felt nice to have her so close to him. He put an arm around her shoulder, not caring if it seemed weird. He just needed the company, and didn't want either of them to feel alone. He was surprised when she accepted the gesture, and leaned in close to him. He smiled. It was just them now. Even Kaoru thought he was dead. They only had each other.

**Looks like something's happening with Hikaru and Haruhi ;) Sorry I didn't put any Kaoru in here, but I couldn't think of anything for him. I've got some stuff planned for him in the future but not right now. He'll come up in rather the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know. ANYWAY remember to leave a review!**


	14. Escaping

**Okay, well like I said, I wrote another chapter today, so here you go!**

Hikaru and Haruhi had been in the cage for days now. They didn't really do much. They just sat there, while people walked by ignoring them. They would get fed twice a day. (Once, if they forgot) Hikaru was glad to have someone to be with, and he never let anybody hurt his friend. If they were going to beat her, then he would offer to take her place. There was no way he was going to let them to to her, what they did to him. So most of the time, Hikaru was covered in scars and bruises, while Haruhi was perfectly fine. The people had never let them shower though. At least, when they were on their own, the rain helped clean them, but now that they were in the tunnels, they were covered with a rotting scent. If he was anybody off of the island, he wouldn't want to be around himself.

Suddenly, the three men that usually did the beating, came to the cage, and with a sigh, Hikaru stood really didn't feel like it today, what with his bruises still burning, and having barely enough energy to stand up, but he still did it for Haruhi. If he didn't want to do it, then they would do it to her instead. In fact, they had offered many times for the switch, because of how bad he was being beat. Well no- not _them. _Isamu did. Isamu seemed like the only one in the joint with at least a little of a heart. Everyone else was cold, and didn't care what happened to him. If he was beaten to death, so be it. But Isamu cared about his health. Sometimes in the middle of the night, while everyone was sleeping, he would bring the two of them an extra snack. Two meals wasn't quite enough food, and it didn't help that the portions were really small. They were getting skinnier by the day. Kane and Shu clanged on the cage before opening it. Hikaru had no idea why they did that. Were they trying to act tough? To make him think that they were in charge? Either way, Hikaru found it annoying. He stepped out of the cage and started to walk to where they normally went for the punishment, expecting them to be right next to him, but he just felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Isamu shake his head and look back at the others. Curiously, Hikaru stopped. What were they doing? What was the hold up? Then he saw the two men push Haruhi out, and she ran to be next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly, "I take the punishment for her!" He was silenced by a smack to the head and he had to do everything he could to keep from falling over. He gave a look to Haruhi saying 'I'll protect you'. He knew that she knew what the look meant, because he told her all the time. Every day, he would make a promise to protect her, and he meant it too. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Even if it meant that hehad to die in the process.

The two of them were lead into the usual place where he was beat, but Hikaru was even more tense than usual with Haruhi there. He kept his eyes on all the men, watching their every move. Isamu walked forward, his eyes on Hikaru with a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, but we will be having to punish you both today." Hikaru's heart stopped. No! He would not let them do that. He looked over at Haruhi and saw a wide look of fear in her eyes. Nobody was going to make her even more scared. "No I do the punishment for both of us! You know that!" Isamu shook his head,

I'm sorry, but you have been through to much. It affects you enough with your average punishment, but we cannot put twice as much as that on you." He really did look sorry, but Hikaru didn't care. He would do whatever it took to protect Haruhi.

Then, Kane started walking up to Haruhi, who was backing up against the wall. Just when he was about to hit her, Hikaru ran forward and stopped hi hands, and punched him in the gut. Haruhi stared at him with a look of shock as he stood in front of her, giving the others a daring look. He could feel the energy pound in his fists, and his heart was racing. Kane looked at him sharply before coming up to him and swinging his leg around, to kick his back. Hikaru's senses were alert now, and he felt he could do anything. He ducked and the kicking to the air, sent Kane off balance, causing him to fall. Hikaru jumped on top of him, and started pounding his face, even though he could feel his opponent socking him in the stomach. He didn't care. As long as this bastard got what he deserved. Finally with one last blow, he managed to knock him unconscious and looked over to see Shu grab Haruhi's wrists and made her yelp. More rage filtered in Hikaru's heart as he slammed int him, causing him to hit the wall, next to Haruhi. He kneed him in the balls, causing him to fall down in pain, then slammed his face against the rock hard ground. He looked over to Isamu, making sure he wasn't going to try anything, and when seeing him back away a bit, he grabbed Haruhi's arm, being as gentle as he could, but using enough force to get her to go with him. They ran through the tunnel and without hesitation, they darted across the clearing, bumping through people, ignoring the hands that tried to stop him. He was too fast. He dashed into the tunnel that he had seen Haruhi come in days before, and ran through it until he saw light.

"S-slow down Hikaru!" He heard Haruhi gasp for breath. He looked over to her. She really did need to rest to catch her breath, but he knew it was too risky. They had only just gotten outside the tunnel. There was no time. Ignoring Haruhi's protest, he continued to run as far as he could. He knew that they wouldn't give up finding them.

Haruhi felt like she was going to die from air loss. Hikaru was running so fast! If he wasn't holding her arm, then she was sure she would end up being left behind. They had been running for who knows who long, before Hikaru started to slow down. Listening behind them, she couldn't hear anything anymore. With a sigh of relief, she was able to get out of her friend's grasp, and lean against a tree to breath. Looking at Hikaru, she saw that he was just as tired. He was panting, and holding on the branch of a tree, so he wouldn't fall over. "W-we n-need to," Haruhi said between breaths,"F-find somehw-where to s-sleep" Hikaru nodded, and slowly, the two of them dragged themselves to a nearby bush that hid a small, empty clearing. The two of them brushed themselves inside, and sat down. "S-someone needs to keep watch," Hikaru said. Haruhi nodded. He was right. It was too risky to sleep without a guard. Hikaru opened his mouth to offer, but Haruhi had already said, "I will," before he could. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. She looked away, not letting him argue. He had been through so much more than she has. He was the one who had gotten captured first. He was the one who took all the beatings, and those gave him nightmares which really didn't help. He was the one who had beaten the crap out of those two guys, and he ran faster than she had ever seen anybody run before. Sure, she ran too, but she was being dragged, so she wasn't using as much energy. He needed his rest. "H-haruhi?" asked asked, suddenly sounding nervous. She looked back at him. What could he be so nervous about? "I-i wanna tell you something," She pricked her ears, curious of what he was going to say. "I...I...you...we.."

"Come on. Tell me. You know you can tell me anything," she said, trying to persuade him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Mmmrvvoo"

"What?"

Hikaru lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with Haruhi, "I love you."

**Hikaru finally said it! What will Haruhi say to this? Will the people find them? What will happen next? BUHM BUHM BUHM. Hehe anyway so yeah. Leave a review!**


	15. I know where he is

**Well I put some Kaoru in this, but it's from Sada's P.O.V. Haven't used her in a while, plus it was the best way for me to think of the chapter. Again, sorry it's short but that's just how I roll. (a.k.a I am terrible at making long chapter T.T) So hope you enjoy!**

Sada looked over her side for the umpteenth time to see Kaoru. His head was laying in his hand, and his face was turned away from her, concentrating on the work sensai had given them. She sighed. She wished he wouldn't be so mad at her. She didn't even do anything to him! Even after she had told him the truth, he didn't believe her, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do to convince him that she wasn't lying.

Soon the bell rung, signaling that school was over and she made her way to the host club. The only reason why she went there anymore was so that she could see Kaoru even if he didn't want to talk to her. She decided that she would try to talk to him again today, because as much as she enjoyed spending time with Hunny and Mori, she really missed seeing Kaoru.

When she walked through the doors of music room #3, she looked over towards the back of the room to see Kaoru sitting at a table by himself. She felt a wave of sympathy for him. She hated that when he started getting sad again, everybody just abandoned him. Shouldn't they have kept him company and try to make him feel more happy?

She walked over to him, and saw him raise his head towards her. A scowl planted his face as he lowered his head once more. She stopped for a moment, debating with herself if she should really try to talk to him. She shook her head. She had to do it. She didn't want him to stay as mad as he was. She had to at least make an attempt to cheer him up. She sat across from him, staring at his lowered ahead, not sure what to say. She opened her mouth to say something, when she heard Kaoru say, "Why are you here?" He had asked it so sharply, with so much hatred; it pierced her heart. She sighed, trying not to sound as hurt as she really was, "I told you, I didn't do it," Kaoru suddenly stood up fast, and slammed his hands on the table, causing Sada to flinch.

"You're lying!" The scene had caused everybody in the room to cast their glances over to them. She felt nervous under all of the stares burning into her. She hoped he didn't yell why he was mad at her. Even though it wasn't really true, she didn't want more people thinking that she had killed Hikaru. Everybody would hate her for it. She raised hand to touch his arm, "Kaoru..please.."

He yanked his arm back, and with tears starting to form in his eyes, he barged out of the room. She still sat where she was, her hand still out, and grabbed the air before pulling back a bit. She heard people come towards her and start asking questions about what she did to get him to angry or if she was okay and stuff like that. She stood up, and turned to face all of the people in front of her, "It's nothing," she said with a fake smile on her face, "It will be okay," Then she turned away from them and headed home.

Sada was sitting at her desk, trying and failing at concentrating on her homework when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hey Hotaru," It had been a while since she had talked to her friend. Her dad had put a lot of her and his friends on some sort of island to capture people, and beat them. She had asked him why, but he had just said it was for business reasons. She was sure it was just for the pleasure of hurting people.

"Sada! Two people we captured escaped!"

"You got somebody? I didn't think anybody would ever show up,"

"Sada! These are the first people we've gotten in months and they've escaped!"

Sada sighed, "Fine. What do they look like?"

"Uh...well one is a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, and the other is a boy with red hair and amber eyes who is a little taller than the girl."

Sada stopped breathing for a moment. Red hair? Amber eyes? That sounded like Kaoru. But no...it wasn't Kaoru. "What are their names, do you know?"

"Well the boy's name is Hikaru, and the girl's name...I think he said..Haruhi or something like that? Why?"

_Hikaru! I know where he is!_

"Sada? You there?" her friend asked after she hadn't said anything.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I have to go. Talk to you later!" she said, trying to act calm but knew there was still excitement in her voice.

After hanging up the phone, she called Kaoru. After a few rings, she heard a "What do you want?"

"I know where Hikaru is!"

Hikaru covered his mouth. Had he just said that? Sure, he had been planning on telling her, but he still couldn't believe he actually said that he loved Haruhi! He watched her anxiously, waiting for a reaction as she just stared at him. "Hikaru..." he heard her mutter. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She played with his thumbs nervously. He shouldn't have said anything. Why would Haruhi love him? After everything he did to her? He lowered his head, trying not to catch her eye. He shut his eyes tight. He felt like an idiot. But then, he felt the weight of another, and opened his eyes to see Haruhi hugging him. Nervously, he returned the hug. "I love you too," she said. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. Was she serious? She couldn't be joking could she? If so, then it was a sick joke. But when he looked into her eyes, he only saw warmth and admiration. He smiled and put his head on her head. This was the best day of his life, despite what the two of them had just gone through. Haruhi then, leaned out of the hug and smiled up to him. "Now you need to get some rest," she said.

Haruhi was standing in front of the bush that guarded where they were hiding out, listening for any noise. She couldn't get what happened earlier that evening out of her head. Hikaru loved her? Really? She had felt feelings for the red head for a while since they had been on the island. Although she hadn't really registered them at all until the storm, she knew they were there. That was one of the reasons she wouldn't let Hikaru help her, even if she refused to admit it back then. Her feelings had grown even more when she had been captured with him. She was happy that he felt the same. She couldn't picture anybody else who could've been better. Sure, maybe sometimes he had a bit of a temper, but she loved how he still cared for her throughout it all. All night long, she couldn't stop smiling. It was real. He loved her and she loved him. Even if they were hiding from people who were trying to kill them, they still had each other.

**Welp! There you go! Leave a review!**


	16. Saved

**Hello! Well here's the next chapter. Again, sorry about the shortness. Also, if you could, would you read my other story, "The New Sisters of Ouran Academy"? Well other than that, enjoy!**

Hikaru and Haruhi listened closely to the sounds coming from outside the bush that they were hiding in.

"Maybe they're over here!"

"Why would they be there?"

"Come on! We need to find them!"

The pair held their breath as they head heavy feet stomp by where they were hiding. Soon, there was silence, and after a few minutes of not moving, they both let out a sigh. What if they had caught them? What would happen to them then? They would probably beat both of them even harder than before, or maybe even _kill _them. Hikaru couldn't let that happen. He would never let anything like that happen to his Haruhi. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, resting his face on her head. "Don't worry," he breathed, "I won't let them touch you."

After a few minutes of just sitting there, enjoying each other's company, Haruhi said, "We need to go somewhere,"

"Yeah, but where?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Well, we could always go back to our old shelter."

Hikaru looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "Are you sure? I mean that's not really the safest place to go.."

"Yes, but can you think of anywhere better? It's better than just sitting out here, hiding in a bush."

He sighed. He knew that Haruhi was right. They were more likely to catch them if they stayed where they were now. "Fine," he said and they set off.

They had been walking a while before they finally came to their familiar surroundings. Then, when they finally got to the tree that their shelter was held in, they looked up, remembering how high Haruhi had made it. Hikaru smiled. He no longer felt anger that she wouldn't let him help her, but instead felt pride that she would be willing to take on all of the responsibilities, even if he didn't want her to.

He gestured with his arm, for Haruhi to go first, and with a smile, she accepted his offer. One after the other, they both made it up the tree and into the abandoned shelter.

"It lookes.." Hikaru said, thinking of a way to describe the place, "different."

The first thing that set him off was how empty it was. He had never seen it so empty. He was mostly used to there being piles of food and large sleeping areas for the two of them. Second, there were bugs all over the place, covering the abandoned food. He even thought he saw a racoon, before it ran away. Also it was dusty, and the layers that Haruhi had spent so much time working on, had many large tears in them. The place was disgusting. Were they really gone for that long?

"I know, but we will have to learn to adjust," said Haruhi. That didn't seem to appealing to him. Then he watched his partner grab a large piece of cloth and lay it on the floor. Was that supposed to resemble some sort of bed?

"Are we.." he began, "Supposed to sleep on that?" She nodded and he cringed. He wasn't sure if he would want to sleep at all if it was on that.

He had laid awake on the piece of cloth for who knows how long before he actually fell asleep. The bugs around him were really creeping him out. But eventually, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell into sleep.

The two woke to the sound of banging the next morning. Hikaru sat up right away and him and Haruhi looked out the tiny hole they had made to keep a look out for trouble. Well trouble was there. He saw a ton of people at the bottom of the tree banging on the trunk, then saw someone come between them, holding a chainsaw. He gulped. Watching the person turn it on, he knew they were going to cut it down. "Come on Haruhi!" he yelled. The clutched each other's hands before the tree started to shake. The chain saw was making it's way past the middle quickly. Panicking, Hikaru pulled Haruhi out the door of the shelter and they climbed to the top of the tree.

"Shouldn't we be going the other way?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru shook his head. He knew that if they tried climbing down, that they would have their heads before their feet even touched the ground. They sat up there terrified, until finally, the chainsaw made it all the way through the tree and the tree started to fall.

"Hold on to me!" Hikaru yelled, and she held on tight to his waist. Slowly, the tree started to fall and right before it hit the ground, they jumped off, landing safely on the ground. Haruhi let go of him, but he grabbed her again when he saw that the people were running after them. The two of them ran just as fast as they had before- if not, faster. Panic swelled up in Hikaru's heart as he felt sand around his feet. They were at the edge of the island. He stopped when nearing the water, and looked back to see the people getting closer and closer. What were they going to do?

Then, just as he was about to give up, there was a loud noise from above him, and everybody stopped moving. Hikaru looked back behind him, and saw a huge, white helicopter. What was that doing there?

Then, as it moved closer to the ground, he saw himself open the door and hold a hand out to him. Wait, no. Not himself.

"Kaoru!"


	17. The Truth Is Revealed

**Yay! Hikaru and Haruhi are saved! Seems a lot of you are happy about that! Well here's the next chapter!**

Tamaki appeared from behind Kaoru and reached out a hand to Haruhi. Together, they pulled the two up and reared them into the helicopter. As soon as it was sure that they were safe, Hikaru and Kaoru slammed eachother into a hug. "H-Hikaru.." he said to his brother, tears starting to form into his eyes, "I-I thought you were dead," He felt a hand on his head, and looked up to see his brother smiling, "Don't worry Kaoru. I'm fine," Then he followed Hikaru's eyes to Haruhi, "with the help of Haruhi of course."

Kaoru saw Haruhi also look back at Hikaru with a smile on her face. _Wait.._he thought, _is there something going on between them? _He could see something by the way they looked at each other. "How did you know where we were?" His brother asked.

"Sada found you," he said, pointing out his friend. He still felt terrible that he hadn't believed her when she had told him that she hadn't killed Hikaru. He should've believed her. When he apologized, she had told him it was okay, but he knew it wasn't. He had shut her out of his life for a long time for something that she didn't even do. They had been spending a lot of extra time together to make up for the time lost from their seperation.

"Who's that?" both Hikaru and Haruhi asked. Of course they wouldn't know who she was. How would they?

"She's a friend of mine," he told them.

Everyone had eventually all said their welcomes, especially Tamaki, who had clouded Haruhi with hugs. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. Was that a hint of jelousy he saw? He smirked, "So what's going on with you and Haruhi, huh?"

Hikaru looked at him in surprise, then smiled, "We're together now," he said. Kaoru's mouth gaped,

"Seriously?! That's great Hikaru!" He was happy for his brother. He knew that he had had a crush on her for a long time, and now he had finally gotten together with her, "Guess that time alone on an island gave you some privacy, eh?" he said jokingly, and Hikaru elbowed him in the side.

Hikaru felt the hot water of the showr flow over his skin. It felt nice after all of that time without one. His cuts and bruises stung, but it relaxed his muscles. He stayed in the shower until it got cold, then he got out.

He quickly put his clothes on, and brushed his hair in the mirrior. Looking at himself, he could still see that the cuts and bruises were still visible, but at least they hurt less.

When he was almost done, Kaoru opened the door, and joined him in brushing his hair, "So how is it being back?" his brother asked.

"Amazing," he replied. It really was amazing. These every day things were now better than they had ever been before, after being through all that he had been through. Being able to have a clean body, brushed teeth, and hair felt great, and he was relieved that he wasn't going to be beaten anymore. He knew that Kaoru saw his scars, but was happy he hadn't said much of it.

Once, his brother had asked what happened, but he avoided the question by saying it didn't matter. There was a deep look of worry in his eyes, but thankfully he said nothing more of it.

Together, the two boys got into the limo and headed for school. Hikaru was glad to go back to school again. He had missed so much and was going to have to do a lot of make up work to not have to repeat the grade. It would kill him to be in a different grade than Kaoru. If he missed much more school, then there probably wouldn't be much of a chance of making up for the time missed.

When Hikaru got out of the limo, with his brother following right behind, he saw Haruhi not to far away from him walking to towards the school. He walked up behind her and put his arms around his waste. They had already told their friends that they were going out. Tamaki had made quite a fit but he was able to save Haruhi from being trampled by a worried 'father'. Haruhi look up to him, before giving him a smile. Then she looked over at the people around us. "What about everyone else?" she asked quietly for only him to hear, "they think I'm a boy,"

He shruggd with a grin on his face, "Oh well. They already think I'm gay," she laughed and they leaned in for a kiss.

They heard an "Ahem" behind them, and turnd around to see his brother. He gave Kaoru a hug, "You don't need to be jelous! You got Sada!" he teased. Kaoru started to blush and he laughed. He had seen the two together and thought they would be great as a couple.

Kaoru felt himself at what his brother had said. He had said it in a whisper so that no one else could hear, but he still felt embarassed. Was it really that obvious he liked her?

As the three walked into the school, Sada joined him at his side. He couldn't help smile when seeing her. Even if she really did kill a lot of people in her past, he knew that that was only because she was forced to, and that she was actually a really sweet girl. He felt a nudge in his side and turned to see Hikaru smirking again. _Dammit, why did I have to smile like that? _

The day was great for Kaoru, having his brother there with him. At the host club, Haruhi had thankfully didn't have much of a problem with him and Hikaru continuing with their act. Apparently, she also knew that he liked Sada.

"Hikaru, are going to forget about me now that you are with Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as part as their act, and the girls leaned in closer, anxious for the answer.

"Oh Kaoru," Hikaru said, also playing in the act, "I love Haruhi, of course, but I love you too. I could never forget about you," The girls screamed and Kaoru smiled, and looked over to see Haruhi smiling too. He was happy that she didn't mind their act. What would they do without it?

Soon, the day ended and Kaoru, Hikaru, Sada, and Haruhi were taking a walk. They seemed to now be a group. The four had been hanging out a lot since Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten back.

When they passed by a shop filled with girls' clothes Sada stopped and looked in the window. "Ooo Haruhi! We should get you something!" It seemed as if the two girls were getting along well.

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff.." Haruhi tried telling her, but Sada just frowned and said something about every girl having a bit of girliness in them, and started to drag her in.

"You guys wanna come in too?" Sada asked the twins.

"There is no way I am being caught store of girls' clothes!" they both said together, and the girls just laughed and walked in.

Hikaru and Kaoru just sat outside and talked. "You know, I think Sada likes you too, Kaoru"

_Could it be true? _The thought lingered in his head but he just shook his head, "Nah. There's no way she'd like someone like me. I mean, come on, I accused her of killing you."

Hikaru shrugged, "I don't think she cares. I can tell she likes you too,"

Kaoru just shook his head with a smile, "Whatever you say."

Sada's father was driving to work when he spotted two red head twins in front of a store. He slowed the car when driving by them, and looked at them closer. Anger raged him when he realized who they were...Who _both _of them were. _That liar! She didn't kill either of them!_ He couldn't believe Sada had lied to him. _That bitch! Nobody lies to me! Especially not her! She is going to have to pay.. _and with that he began thinking of a plan.

**:OOO Oh no! Sada's father found out the truth! What will happen now? Leave a review on your way out!**


	18. Tradjety

**Well here the next chapter. (a.k.a the chapter where you want to personally go up to Sada's dad and drown him in a lake ^_^) Enjoy!**

Sada got dressed and checked her phone to see what time it was. It was 10:45 and she was going to meet Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi at 11:00. She sighed and sat on her bed. What was she supposed to do for the next 20 minutes? Maybe they could pick her up early, so she sent a text to Kaoru.

_Hey I'm already ready so you can get me early if you want. _

She hadn't even been waiting two minutes before she got a text from him.

_Well Hikaru's not ready, but if you're okay with it just being me picking you up, I can._

She smiled at the thought. She liked Hikaru and Haruhi, but she loved having alone time with Kaoru. Even if it was just for a little bit.

After sending a text to Kaoru, saying okay, she put on a sweater and headed downstairs. She went in the kitchen and grabbed a few crackers before heading toward the door. But right when she was about to grab the handle, she realized her dad was there, for he grunted to get her attention. She stopped her hand midway, and turned to face her father.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his usual stern voice.

"I'm just going to hang out with Kaoru," she said nonchelontly.

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Just Kaoru,"

"Well some of the other hosts might come too, but yeah,"

He squinted her eyes at her, as if he was going to stop her from going, but then nodded and turned away. Sada shuttered. She hated it when he was like that. _Oh yeah. He's always like that. That's why I hate him in general. _Quickly, she opened the door and closed it shut, releasing a big breath. Then, as luck would have it, a black limo appeared in front of her house and Kaoru got out and waited for her, holding the door open. She smiled. She loved it when he tried to act like a gentleman. It made her feel special.

"After you, my lady," he said using an obviously fake british accent, with a big grin on his face.

"Of course, my dear," she said, copying his accent. The two laughed and climbed into the limo.

"So what do you want to do until we get Hikaru and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked her. Sada thought for a moment, then realized how hungry she was. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Looks like we should get something to eat."

he said when hearing her stomach growl. She blushed. Having a stomach as loud as a whale was not very attractive.

The two ended up going to a pancake shop, a few blocks away from she lived. "I'm stuffed," Kaoru said, and Sada laughed at the tired looking Kaoru.

"I told you that you shouldn't have gotton four pancakes," she said.

He pretended to glare at her, even though it was obvious he was also ammused, "It was so worth it," then he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh crap! We have to pick up Hikaru and Haruhi!" They quickly paid the bill, and set off to pick up their friends.

After they had picked up Hikaru and Haruhi, they went to the park, which had been their plan for the day. When they got there, Hikaru talked Haruhi on going on the merry go round with him, while Sada and Kaoru just sat in the shade of a tree. She watched the two, as they were spun on the park toy. Even though Haruhi was pretending to be irritated, it was obvious that she enjoyed being there with her boyfriend, "They look really good together," she said. Kaoru looked at her surprised at first, then smiled.

"Yeah. They do."

For the rest of the time there, they had discussed different topics, while the couple were enjoying themselves on the toys at the park. Sada loved talking to Kaoru like this. She felt like she could tell him anything, and she could stay like that forever. But then, Hikaru and Haruhi walked up to them and were ready to leave.

"Okay, then where do you want to go now?" Kaoru asked.

"We could go to that coffee shop a couple blocks away," Hikaru suggested.

Everyone nodded and they left.

They had decided to walk there, considering it was such a nice day. "Hey! Here's a short cut!" Sada heard Hikaru shout. She looked at where he was pointing, and saw that an alleyway. She was reluctant at first, because she wasn't really a fan of alleys. Kaoru must have noticed, because he said teasingly, "Don't worry. I'll make you don't get hurt my the scary monsters in there," She nudjed him playfully in the side and they walked in.

But not much longer from when they had entered the dark street, they had all heard a banging noise and stood still. _What was that?_ Then they all heard a low laugh and saw a dark, tall figure come out from the shadows, and when he looked at her, she realized that is was her father. What was he doing there? Then she realzied- she was with Hikaru and Kaoru. The Hitachiin twins. One of them which she had told her father was dead.

Hikaru and Haruhi seemed to be confused, but Kaoru knew what was wrong, and pulled her closer towards him. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked her father, stuttering.

"Tell me, why are there _two _Hitachiin twins standing in front of me?"

She looked over to the two red heads next to her. Koaru eyes were filled with worry, while Hikaru's with confusion. Of course he was confused. He had no idea that she had told her dad she had killed him. She just stared at her dad blankly, unable to answer his question.

"You lied to me. You know what happens to people who lie to me, don't you?" Sada stiffened. Every person she knew that had lied to her father, ended up in the newspapers as dead. Gently, she moved Kaoru's arm away from her and slowly took a couple of steps toward her dad,

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. Please forgive me." He'd forgiven her before for not killing someone, but then again he had ended up killing them himself, "Just please don't hurt them," she whispered.

She heard a quiet laugh come from her father, "Don't worry. It's not _them _who will be getting hurt." She gasped when she looked up and saw a gun pointed right at her. But right, before it was pulled, she felt a body slam her to the ground. "No!" Kaoru yelled.

Kaoru felt pain go through his leg as the bullet went through it. _At least it's only my leg, _he thought, though it still hurt like hell.

"Oh? Seems like we have a little hero here," Sada's father said. Kaoru glared at him, as stood up, even though he was forced to lean on his good leg. He looked behind him, to see if Sada was okay, he saw that she was sitting down, staring at him. She was fine.

He picked up a shard of glass, just in case, and took a step away from his friends.

"You don't think I'm just going to leave without giving punishment do you?" Sada's father asked. Kaoru expected him to try and shoot Sada again, but instead aimed the gun at him. He narrowed hie eyes, tightning his grip on the glass, careful not to cut himself.

"You know, if you had just let Hikaru die, and not go off to save him, then none of this would be happening right now, and after I kill you, Sada is next. How does it feel, knowing that it's all your fault the two of you are going to rott in hell?"

Just then when her dad pulled the trigger again, Kaoru flung the shard of glass at him, causing him to collapse. But not before the bullet was shot, and went straight through Kaoru's side.

He too, fell down in pain. That was the second time he had gotten shot, but this time was worse. He heard people around him screaming, and opened his eyes to see Sada leaning over him. "Sada.." he choked out. Wait..was that blood that just came out of his mouth. Well that wasn't good. "Sada, I-I I love you," He didn't even realize he had said it until he already had, but he didn't mind. If he was going to die anyway, he might as well tell her. He saw her mouth out something but couldn't hear what she was saying. Then everything went black.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Sada screamed, running towards her friend. His eyes were glazed as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Sada.." she heard him say. Then she saw blood come from his mouth as he spoke. _Oh my god! He's going to die! No he can't die! _"I-I I love you," he said. Sada's heart stopped. He said he loved her. Were those really going to be his last words to her? Did he mean it? She figured that he wouldn't make his last words a lie,

"I-I love you too, Kaoru." She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, but then his eyes closed and she started to panic even more as she heard sirens buzzing in the background. _No, no, this can't be happening! _

She looked up as paramedics came and lifted Kaoru away. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Kyoya, "It's going to be okay Sada. We are taking him to my family's hospital, where he will be getting the best treatment he can." Sada shook her head, teares streaming down her face,

"But what if it's too late? What if he's already dead? I love him Kyoya! I love him!" She hadn't really pictured Kyoya being the one she told her feelings to, but he was there and she couldn't keep them in anymore, "What if he died because of me? Because of who _I _am? What I've been raised to do?"

Kyoya looked at her, and Sada saw a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Sada, we would not have taken him to the hospital if he didn't have a pulse. He is still alive, and we will do whatever we can to make sure he stays that way." Sada slowed her crying. He was still alive? That means that he might survive! There was still hope. "Oh, and I'm happy to inform you, that that piece of glass Kaoru threw at your father killed him. Normally something like that wouldn't kill a man, but it seems he threw it hard enough for it to reach his heart," Kyoya said and patted her on the shoulder, "You should be grateful to him. He saved your life," and he walked away. Sada stood there looking at her dead father. Kyoya was right. Kaoru _did _save her. She would love him forever for that. _Please survive Kaoru. Please. _

**Well because I am such a terrible person, this is the last chapter! Bwahaha! But I'm not THAT evil. I'm going to make a sequal, mainly because if I wrote anymore for this story, it wouldn't follow with the summary exactly. I'm thinking of making the sequal where like Kaoru wakes up with amnesia or something like that. Or maybe where he's crippled. I don't know. If you have any ideas for it, then tell me! Leave a review on your way out!**


	19. Check Out the New Sequel!

**This is just to let you guys all know that I posted the first chapter of the new sequel! I don't know if you guys are just following my story, or following me, so I figured I tell you so you knew. It's called 'The Thug Life' so yeah. Well I guess I'm done posting on this story then...enjoy the sequel!**


End file.
